Misterios sin resolver
by anake12
Summary: Secuela de la historia "Sucesos Inesperados" Todo cambio, No recuerdan que paso, pero tendrán una ayuda y esa ayuda sera suficiente. Un destino, tal vez dos. Pareja principal:Frexy
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Freddy *pov*:

Desperté en una inmensa oscuridad, no veía nada, sentía que no me hubiera movido como en mucho tiempo, me sentía mal, no entendía lo que me pasaba, ¿acaso pasó algo que no se?

Desperté en un cuarto oscuro, apenas podía ver, no entendía, donde están Chica, Bonnie, Golden y… Foxy… ¡Foxy!, donde está. Trate de pararme, pero mis circuitos me pesaban, no me podía mover bien, entonces vi que algunas de mis partes estaban rotas, no sé lo que pasaba, intenté recordar algo y así fue.

Flash-Back:

Estábamos Chica, Bonnie y yo en el escenario, había una fiesta de una pequeña, pero para nuestra sorpresa, termino temprano, por mi parte presentí que algo iba a pasar, entonces vinieron unos señores, que entraron en pirates cove y se llevaron a Foxy, me quede muy feliz al saber que lo iban a reparar, pero por otra parte sentí que algo malo iba a pasar, los mismos hombres que se llevaron Foxy se acercaron a nosotros, y... nos apagaron

Fin Flash-back:

-Entonces... eso fue lo que paso...-Dije para mi mismo

-¿Que fue lo que paso?- Cerca de mi escuche una voz, una voz muy familiar, que al voltearme vi a alguien pero por la oscuridad no lo vi bien

-¿Quien eres?-Pregunté yo a ese extraño.

-Osea, primero me ignoras y luego no sabes quien soy, psss, vaya amigo-Me dijo ese extraño, que al verlo de cerca pude reconocer quien era, y no me lo podía creer.

-B-bonnie, ¿eres tu?- Dije muy sorprendido, no me lo podía creer-¿de verdad eres tu?

-Si soy yo, o bueno algo...-Dijo el con un aire de tristeza

-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunté yo, Bonnie siempre fue extraño, pero ahora esta loco

-¿Que acaso no me ves?-Dijo el con seriedad.

-Pues la verdad... no-Dije yo, era la verdad no veía absolutamente nada.

-Bueno déjame mostrarte-Dijo el

Escuche como se paraba, pero no sabia donde estaba, entonces fue cuando vi una pequeña luz, al parecer era una linterna que lo apuntaba hacia mi.

-Aléjalo de mi, no veo nada-Dije poniendo una mano sobre mis ojos.

-Hay, perdón-Dijo y alejo la linterna de mi entonces vi como la apuntaba hacia su cara.

-¡OH-POR-DIOS!-Dije en voz alta y justo cuando iba a gritar el me puso su mano en su boca.

-Shhh... ya se que no tengo cara, pero es de día-Me dijo en un susurro

-¿Que?-Dije apartando su mano de mi boca y susurrando al igual que el-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas despierto?

-Desde hace un tiempo, pero te vi a ti y vi como te comportabas de manera extraña, así que te deje un rato así-Dijo el con una voz seria.

-Y que te paso a ti-Dije atónito aun no puedo creer que Bonnie no tuviera su cara

-¿Que acaso no te viste a ti?-Me dijo como si lo de el no fuera peor.

-¿Que?, pasáme la linterna-Agarre la linterna y apunte a mi cuerpo, estaba mas o menos destrozado y algunas partes estaban rotas.

-¿Q-que fue lo nos paso?-Pregunté muy triste

-Lo siento Freddy, pero no lo se, lo único que recuerdo antes de estar acá es que se llevaron a Foxy y nos apagaron a nosotros.

Aún no lo podía creer, estábamos destrozados y con un mal funcionamiento, pero al instante me di cuenta de que faltaba algo que no sabia.

-Bonnie...-Me daba miedo preguntar-¿D-donde estas Foxy y Chica?

-Pues... Chica está atrás tuyo todavía sigue durmiendo y Foxy..., lo siento pero no lo se-Me dijo con aire de tristeza

-E-está bien, no creo que... lo hayan botado a algo, ¿no es así?-La pregunta lo dije mirando a Bonnie con susto.

-N-no no creo, seguro que e-esta bien, a lo mejor lo repararon como di-

El paro en seco, y creo que yo también estaba pensando lo mismo, ambos nos miramos a los ojos y...

-Tu crees que...-Dijo el.

-Creo que si...-dije yo.

-Entonces... Foxy debe de estar afuera animando a los niños-Dijo muy feliz.

-Si, seguramente debe de estar allí tan feliz como lo era antes-Dije yo tranquilizándome un poco

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato mientras Bonnie revisaba mi cara por alguna razón, y yo no podía dejar de ver la suya con cierta anormalidad, y el al darse cuenta me dio un zape en la cabeza.

-Auhhh, no me pegues soy tu jefe-Dije con una lagrimita en el ojo

-Pues jefe usted tampoco tiene un buena cara-Dijo el con tono molesto.

-¿Que?, ¿porque?, que le falta a mi cara-Dije asustándome.

-pues no mucho... solo tiene algunos raspones y te falta un ojo.

-Bueno, puedo soportar eso, pero ahora que vamos a hacer.

-¿PIZZA?-Ambos escuchamos en un rincón a la única persona que dice esas hermosas palabras

-C-chica- Dijo Bonnie corriendo para donde estaba ella.

-...-Yo no dije nada y corriendo a abrazarla.

-¿Chicos...?, Donde estamos-Dijo ella con un poco de dificultad

Al romper el abrazo Bonnie y yo nos quedamos con cara de miedo, como estábamos tan cerca de la cara de Chica pudimos ver que ella tenia el pico roto, muy roto, pero lo bueno es que el endoesqueleto no se rompió y por eso ella puede hablar, ella al notar que estábamos tensos pregunto por que.

-Es que... ehem, Bonnie te lo va a decir-Dije con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¡¿Que yo?!

-Si tu

-Bueno yo se lo dijo... Chica-Dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa nerviosa-Tu pico está roto

*Face palm* No creí que el seria tan directo

-¿Que?-Ella bajo la mirada y vio su pico roto

Ella se levanto con mucha fuerza votando nos al piso y se puso a correr por todo el cuarto, Gritando " Donde esta mi pico"

Nosotros intentamos calmarla y cuando fue así le explicamos todo lo que recordamos, ella al instante recordó lo mismo y todos nos pusimos a pensar.

-Y ahora... ¿que pasara?-Dijo Chica

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudar

-¿Que?, ¡¿Quien dijo eso?!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

¿Que les pareció?, a mi me gusto XD, espero que a ustedes también, bien como siempre a veces el principio es un poco aburrido, pero ira mejorando se los prometo, bueno espero que dejen comentarios y todavía hay tiempo para decirme que parejas tienes y ahora que me acuerdo también díganme el sexo, naturalmente a mi T. Bonnie, T. Freddy, T. Chica y Mangle me parecen mujeres, BB y Marionette me parecen hombres, También si piensan igual que yo puedo hacer las parejas yuri, pero también seguirán las parejas de la antigua historia Frexy y Bonnie x Golden, espero que les haya gustado y hasta la próximo.

Anake12

Posdata: Ya saben la ortografía y eso

Posdata 2: Si no publico esta o la próxima semana es que no tengo tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: ¿Donde está Foxy y Golden?

Normal *pov*:

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudar

-¿Quien eres tu?-Dijo Freddy nervioso

Cerca de todos los presentes se escuchaba una radio dañada, entonces de un momento a otro Freddy escucho como sus dos compañeros caían al suelo, en ese instante se puso nerviosos y quiso saber lo que pasaba.

-¡Pero que...-Exclamó Freddy al encontrar una nota cerca de su pie

Freddy se extraño, pero agarro la hoja y la leyó en voz alta

-"¿Quieres saber que paso con tus amigos y con ustedes?, en la noche, sin que nadie se siga o mire ven a Kids cove, si quieres trae a tus amigos"-Freddy estuvo leyendo con cuidado cada palabra, pues ya se había ido ese sonido.

-Ahh... ¿Que paso?-Preguntó Chica, que se levantaba después de caer al suelo.

-Si... ¿Freddy?, ¿estas bien?-Preguntó Bonnie al ver a su compañero con una cara de seriedad

-S-si, todo e-esta bien...-Dijo Freddy tratando de ocultar la hoja que tenia en la mano

-Eh?, ¿que es lo que trae ahí jefe?-Preguntó Bonnie

-Pues... nos quieren ver en un lugar llamado Kids Cove-Dijo Freddy

-¿Kids Cove?-Dijo Chica-¿No parece casi el mismo nombre que el Pirates Cove?

-Ahora que lo dices...-Dijo Bonnie-Si se parece un poco el nombre, pero olvidando eso, jefe, que ¿haremos?

-Esperar Bonnie-Dijo Freddy-Solo esperar...

En la noche:

Todos esperaron hasta que se escucho las puertas cerrarse y las luces apagarse, entonces Freddy dudo si salir o no, pero Todos querían saber que fue lo que paso, salieron con cuidado del cuarto, al salir vieron que estaban en Parts/Services.

-¿Porque estábamos en Parts/Services?-Preguntó Bonnie

-No lo se Bonnie, tal vez porque estábamos rotos-Dijo sarcásticamente Freddy

-Yo solo decía-Dijo Bonnie

-Buena ya, donde se encuentra Kids Cove-Dijo Chica

-Es verdad, ¿Donde se encuentra ese lugar?-Preguntó Bonnie

-Pues... tendremos que averiguarlo-Dijo Freddy-¡Vamos!

-Si-Dijeron Chica y Bonnie

Al empezar a caminar se toparon con un pasadizo donde encontraron varias imágenes de ellos, pero de forma diferente.

-Jefe, mire estas imágenes-Dijo Bonnie, hasta que vio una donde Freddy estaba, pero esta parecía mas afeminada-¡Mire!, aquí está usted, pero no se parecen mucho.

-Bonnie aquí también hay una de ti, pero azul y un poco raro-Dijo Chica, asustándose por la imagen que vio

-Jajajaja, miren a Chica-Dijo Freddy mirando a la nueva Chica

-Jajajaja-Se rió Bonnie

-¡No es gracioso!-Gritó Chica-Ahora andando

-Si, si-Dijeron Freddy y Bonnie con una gran sonrisa

Al pasar por ese pasadizo se encontraron en un cuarto mas grande, donde habían muchos globos, seguramente para los niños, no encontraron a nadie allí y siguieron su camino, hasta que llegaron a un cuarto donde escuchaba un sonido de radio viejo y dañado, en aquel lugar había algunos cables y piezas de animatronico, se quedaron allí ya que había un letrero diciendo "Kids Cove".

-Bien j-jefe, ¿A-ahora que hacemos?-Dijo Bonnie con voz temblorosa

-No lo se, la nota decía que aquí nos iba a ver-Dijo Freddy

Esperaron un rato hasta que Chica encontró una nota en el suelo (Slenderman XD)

-Chicos, miren lo que encontré-Dijo Chica, lo examino un rato y lo leyó en voz alta-"Veo que vinieron todos, si quieren ayuda, ayúdenme ustedes"

-Por favor, ayúdenme

-¡¿Que?!-Grito Freddy al no ver a la persona que decía esas palabras

-Solo díganme si me van a ayudar y luego me presento como es debido-Seguía hablando esa misteriosa persona

Todos se miraron entre si

-Yo dijo que si-Dijo Chica

-Si, si queremos ayuda, tenemos que dar ayuda-Dijo Bonnie, que cambio su expresión nerviosa a una de seriedad (aunque no se nota mucho)

-Bueno, ¡Esta bien, te ayudaremos, pero ayúdanos a nosotros!

-Esta bien-De las sombras apareció una especie de zorro blanco, con un pequeño robot al costado, estaba toda destruida y sintonizaba una radio dañada, que al poco rato se esfumo le sonido-Arrr... mi nombre el "The Mangle", pero díganme Mangle, cuales son los suyos marineros de agua dulce.

-Emm... El mio es Freddy

-E-el mio Chica

-Y-yo soy Bonnie

-Ya lo suponía, sus nombres no cambian...-Dijo Mangle casi en un susurro

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-Preguntó Freddy un poco desconfiado

-Olviden lo, arr.. dijanme sus preguntas.

-Bueno... primero-Empezó por decir Freddy-¿Donde están nuestros amigos?

-Lo siento Chicos, me tienen prohibido decirlo-Dijo Mangle con cara triste-Lo único que puedo decirles es que están bien y no les hacen daño a ninguno.

-Bueno con eso me basta...-Dijo Freddy

-¡Como que basta!-Gritó Bonnie-¡Tienen a nuestros amigos¡, ¡¿Que acaso no te importa?!

-P-por favor silencio-Dijo Mangle susurrando

-¡No, cállate tu!-Siguió gritando Bonnie

-Bonnie, por favor guarda silencio-Dijo Freddy con voz autoritaria

-¡Pero que nos diga donde están nuestros amigos!-Gritó Bonnie

-Mangle, ¿Pasa algo ahí?-Desde lo lejos se escuchaba una voz

-Oh no, es Freddy-Dijo Mangle

-Pero, yo soy Freddy-Reclamo Freddy

-L-luego les explico, por favor escondan se detrás del escenario

Freddy, Bonnie y Chica no dijeron nada y solo hicieron caso

-¿Mangle?-La misma voz se acercaba mas a ese lugar

-Arr... jefe, ¿que hace por aqui?

-Escuche a alguien pelearse, ¿sabes quienes eran?

-De seguro, eran Bonnie y Chica peleándose otra vez

-Si... de seguro, bueno adiós Mangle

Los antiguos animatronicos escucharon la conversación, y se hicieron muchas preguntas, pero la mas importante, ¿Habia otros de ellos?

-Salgan ya-Escucharon a Mangle susurrando desde afuera.

Todos salieron y empezaron a hacer preguntas.

-¿Quien era?-Preguntó Freddy

-Arr... es Freddy o como los niños lo conocen Toy Freddy-Explico Mangle

-¿Otro como yo?, Wouh...-Dijo Freddy

-Y como que "Bonnie y Chica de pelean", ¿eh?-Dijo Bonnie mucho mas calmado que antes.

-Bueno, Como Freddy también a dos de ustedes, Toy Bonnie y Toy Chica, siempre paran peleando y haciendo escándalo, pero tampoco hay mucha importancia.

-Ultima pregunta-Dijo Freddy- ¿Que paso con nosotros?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bueno... acabo le capitulo, misterioso ¿no?, bueno e leído todos los comentarios y veo que para algunos T. Freddy y T. Bonnie son Hombres, pero... como explican que T. Bonnie tenga pestañas ¿eh?, y bueno de T. Freddy, e leído por ahí que fue un mal diseño de el y le faltaban las pestañas, osea que si se tomaría como mujer, pero no lo se..., yo siempre las eh dibujado como mujeres y... bueno dijanme que piensan, también paso que, una chica/o (disculpa si me confundo) llamado Manzanita611 tuvo la misma idea que yo, al principio cuando estaba pensando en hacer la secuela de "sucesos inesperados" pensaba que tal vez podría haber otro genero de pareja, osea ya estoy haciendo Yaoi, (¿que les parece si hago Yuri?) la cosa es, Que tal si emparejo a Carry y Chica, bueno me parece una idea rara, pero ninguna de las dos tiene una pareja, así que díganme que piensan.

Anake12

Posdata: Ya saben de la ortografía y de cuando voy a actualizar.

Posdata 2: Me encantaría complacer a todos poniendo sus parejas o las parejas que quieren, pero son muchas cosas diferentes, y me confundo, discúlpenme de Corazón si no pongo la pareja que querían, enserio lo siento (:()


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:Explicaciones

-¿Que fue lo que paso con nosotros?-Preguntó Freddy

-Pues... no es fácil de explicar marinero, no teníamos vida cuando paso eso-Explico Mangle

-¿Que?, o-osea que...-Dijo Freddy-¿Ustedes también eran niños?

-Si, ¿Cuanto tiempo estuvieron apagados?-Pregunto Mangle

-¿Apagados?-Dijo Chica-¿N-nos apagaron?

-Si, creo que si-Dijo Mangle

-Pero ya, explícanos todo lo que recuerdas-Dijo Bonnie inquieto

-Bien, se los contare. Yo antes de "el accidente" tenia un cuerpo, un cuerpo blanco con rosado, muy parecido al de ustedes

Flash-Back:

Nos traían a mi y al resto al restaurante, a algunos nos faltaban piezas, a mi casi nada, pero a los otros si, vi que los habían traído hacia un cuarto, y nos metieron a nosotros, empezaron a sacar algunas piezas de ustedes, luego de eso no recuerdo mucho.

Al despertar estaba en frente de muchos niños, niños que gritaban y cantaban, yo me preguntaba que pasó con ustedes, pero en ese momento tenia que estar actuando, hasta que vi a una chica, una chica con pelo largo, negro y tenia lentes, me parecía rara pues parecía mayor, no le tome mucha importancia y seguí con mi trabajo, hasta que los niños empezaron a rasgar mi traje, en la noche los mecánicos me repararon, y eso pasaba mientras transcurrían los días, hasta que, un día, el vino. vi como se llevo a varios niños.

-Vengan niños, les tengo una sorpresa-Decía el señor, tenia un aspecto extraño

-Si!-Gritaban los niños inocentemente

Vi como se los llevaron, yo en ese momento no estaba trabando, entonces a escondidas los seguí hasta un cuarto, tenia que defender a los niños, al llegar vi como los mataban a todos, su sangre salia de sus cuerpos sin parar, yo solo volví a mi lugar, al poco rato desperté de repente, me sentía viva, tenia recuerdos extraños, yo como una niña, mi mama, comencé a llorar y entonces fui con mis amigos.

-Q-que rayos nos paso-Pregunto Chica

-No- lo se, tengo miedo-Dije yo, todos nos asustamos, pero ahora ya todo estaba superado, pero aun buscamos a ese asesino.

Fin Flash-Back:

-Eso es lo que recuerdo, nuestra vida no fue fácil, y de ustedes a pasado mucho tiempo desde los vi, y ahora por alguna razón... despertaron.-Dijo Mangle terminando de contarles todo lo que sucedió en el restaurante.

-Wow, a nosotros nos paso lo mismo-Dijo Chica-También eramos niños y un monstruo nos encerró en estos trajes

-Lo lamento mucho, pero de verdad que es una coincidencia que pase lo mismo-Dijo Mangle, pero no importa...

-Pero... ¿Como quedaste así?-Preguntó Bonnie

-Me dejaron de reparar, después de muchos intentos-Dijo Mangle con aire de tristeza

-Bueno, dejemos eso de lado-Dijo Freddy tratando de mejorar la situación-Dinos Mangle, ahora en que podemos ayudarte.

-¡Claro!, ¡Deben ayudarme, me controlan, debo de...!-Dijo Mangle tratando de hablar, pero algo pasó, de su ojo empezó a salir una especie de aura negra.

-¿M-mangle?-Preguntó Chica asustada.

-...-Mangle no dijo nada y empezó a alejarse

Los otros no sabían a donde iba Mangle, pero la siguieron, prometieron que la ayudarían y eso harán. Mangle llego hasta show stage, donde estaban T. Bonnie, T. Freddy T. Chica.

-Jajajaja-Rió malvadamente T. Freddy-Por fin vienes Mangle-Con esas palabras Mangle cayo al piso aturdida.

-¿Porque me haces esto?, sabes que me puedes llamar-Dijo Mangle

-Pero si yo no fui-Empezó por decir T. Freddy-No me culpes por cosas que yo no hago, si vas a culpar a alguien, culpa a Mario, ¡no a mi!

-Bueno perdón, ¿Que quieres?-Dijo Mangle

-Yo no quiero nada, Mario nos llama a todos y tu no apareces, ni siquiera te has movido-Dijo T. Freddy

(N/A:¿Saben que?, me aburro de escribir T. Freddy, T. Bonnie, etc, ahora los llamare así, T. Freddy sera Fred y T. Bonnie sera Bom Bom)

-Bueno moverme o no es cosa mía-Dijo Mangle

-Como sea, vamos a ver a Mario-Dijo Bom Bom

Los animatronicos antiguos estaban escondidos escuchando cada palabra, hasta que los nuevos se alejaron, por instinto los siguieron, poro tenia que ser sigilosos, los siguieron por camino que nunca habían visto, hasta llegar a un cuarto donde se escuchaba música infantil, al llegar, T. Chica se acerco a una caja y la golpeo suavemente, hasta que de la caja salio una especie de marioneta, los antiguos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a esa cosa.

-¿Ya están todos?-Preguntó Mario (N/A: En esta historia Marionette se llamara Mario, ¿por?, no se YOLO)

-Bueno faltan Golden, BB y Foxy-Explico Fred

-¿Que carajos?-Susurraban Freddy y Bonnie estando escondidos

-Shh-Callo Chica-Nos escucharan-Susurro Chica

-Bueno, ¿y que esperan?, ¡vallan a buscarlos!-Dijo Mario

-Ya estoy aqui-Dijo una voz misteriosa, que los antiguos ya sabían quien es

"o no" Pensaba Bonnie, al ver a la personas de esas palabras, "¿Por que el?"

-Hay, por fin llegas Golden-Dijo Mario

-Si, si, como sea-Dijo indiferente Golden-Foxy ahorita llega- Esta vez lo dijo con voz triste.

-¡Ya estamos aqui!-Se escucho desde lo lejos una voz infantil.

-¡BB!-Grito Bom Bom-Ven aqui ternurita-Dijo cargando al niño-¿Donde esta Foxy?

El niño señalo a un lugar, y de ese lugar salio Foxy, con los ojos completamente oscuros y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro-¡Ahí esta!-Grito BB al ver al zorro.

-Bien, ya estamos todos, pero por favor, Espíritu puedes salir de ese cuerpo, sabes que no lo soporto-Grito Mario quejándose de su compañero

De la boca de Foxy salio el Espíritu dejando caer el cuerpo de Foxy al piso, Freddy al ver eso quiso llevarse a Foxy a la fuerza.

-Freddy no-Susurraba Chica jalando le la mano a su amigo

-Nos descubrirán-Susurraba Bonnie también tratando que su amigo no haga una locura

-Pero... tengo que salvar a Foxy-Dijo asiendo fuerza con el agarre de sus amigos.

-Yo también quiero salvar a Golden, ¿has visto como esta?, se supone que no le iba a pasar nada malo, pero mira que paso-Susurro Bonnie sintiendo como Freddy hacia menos fuerza.

-Si... tienes razón, cuando llegue el momento justo salvaremos a Golden y Foxy-Dijo Freddy regalando una sonrisa a sus dos amigos.

Dejando eso de lado, los antiguos empezaron a escuchar que estaban hablando los toys.

-Entonces, ¿que nos quieres decir Mario?-Pregunto Bom Bom soltando la pequeño BB

-Bueno no es tampoco nada interesante, pero es escuchado que va a haber una nueva guardia.

-¿Y?-Dijo indiferente Golden-Ya hay muchos guardias aqui ¿no crees?

-Si, pero esta vez sera una mujer-Dijo Mario, tomando por sorpresa a todos los presentes.

"¿Podría ser?"-¿U-una chica?-Pregunto Golden-Emm... ¿Cuando vendrá?

-La siguiente noche, ¿Porque?-Pregunto Mario sospechando del comportamiento de Golden

-¿Que?, nada, solo es curiosidad jejejeje-Taro de poner una sonrisa, pero estuvo nervioso

-Como sea, quiero que empiecen a matar a los guardias, y en especial a esa Chica-Dijo Mario entrando en su caja-¡Eso es todo vuelvan a sus lugares que pronto va a amanecer!-Grito desde su caja

Todos se iban a sus lugares, el espíritu entro de nuevo en Foxy y se lo llevo quien sabe a donde, los antiguos se fueron a Kids Cove a hacer mas preguntas, ellos al llegar se encontraron a Mangle con cara de tristeza.

-Mangle-Le llamo Freddy-Tenemos mas preguntas

-Si lo se, yo sabia que estaban allí, pero rápido, no queda mucho para el amanecer.

-¡¿Que fue lo que paso con Golden?!-Dijo rápidamente Bonnie

-Pues... también es una larga historia, pero les haré un resumen-Comenzó por decir Mangle-Pues... poco después de que sucediera lo de los asesinatos, un Espíritu vino, nos hablo de que ahora que estábamos, por así decirlo "con vida", podíamos hacer lo que queramos, nos dijo que podíamos ser libres, pero esa misma noche vino un señor, según el Espíritu un guardia de seguridad, nos dijo que interrumpirían sus planes si quedaba y nos mando a matarlo, nosotros solo hicimos caso y lo hicimos, entonces el de alguna manera encontró el cuerpo del zorro y se posesiono de el, no se si el zorro o como ustedes le llaman Foxy, sepa que esta pasando, pero no se y de Golden, el Espíritu junto con el cuerpo de Foxy le dañaron y lo amenazaron, entonces no tuvo otra oportunidad mas que unirse a ellos-Se notaba a simple vista que a Mangle no le gustaba eso-Bueno, se tienen que ir marineros, el día esta presente.

-Si es cierto...-Dijo Freddy-muchas gracias Mangle, nos vemos mañana.

-Espero que sea tan fácil como hoy, capitán-Dijo Mangle con aire de tristeza

Los antiguos corrieron hasta Parts/Services y se tuvieron que quedar hasta la noche.

-5:45PM-Restaurante Freddy's Fazbear Pizza-Recepción-

-Señor, ¿Me quería ver?-Dijo Carry, entrando en la oficina (N/A:Oh si!, por fin aparece Carry)

-Si, Carry, cuanto tiempo, ¿Como estas?-Decía muy contento el jefe.

-Pues... muy bien, han sido unas largas vacaciones-Explico Carry

-Bueno, ya sabes por estas aqui, ¿no?-Dijo el jefe

-Pues... no-Dijo Carry, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Te voy a contratar para el restaurante-Dijo el jefe muy alegre.

-¿Enserio?, genial-Dijo Carry

-Bueno te mostrare el lugar, ya que es nuevo-Dijo el jefe parándose para ir a la puerta.

-Bueno vine hace tiempo a traer a mis sobrinos, pero ahora no me acuerdo como es-Dijo Carry, que la igual que el jefe se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a la puerta.

-Bien, sígueme entonces-Dijo el jefe saliendo de la oficina y caminado para mostrarle el restaurante.

Carry no dijo nada y siguió la jefe. Fueron caminando hacia donde todavía había niños.

-Este es le nuevo Show Stage, como en el antiguo restaurante, los mismos pero mejorados animatronicos se encuentran aqui-Explico le jefe, Carry solo los vio y ellos le miraron de mala manera, pero nadie se dio cuenta, solo Carry- ahora ellos son Toy, T. Bonnie, T. Chica y T. Freddy.

Siguieron caminando hasta un cuarto enorme donde habían globos.

-Este es BB, regala globos a los niños.

(Este capitulo esta siendo muy largo, creo que ya es hora de terminar, lo siento :()

Después:

-Y ese fue el recorrido, el lugar es mas grande como puedes observar-Dijo el jefe.

-Si, bastante y... ¿donde están los antiguos animatronicos?-Pregunto Carry

-¿Eh?-El jefe puso una mirada de enojo, pero su expresión cambio después a una de alegría-No te preocupes por ellos, están ne un lugar mejor.

-Ahh... esta bien-Dijo Carry decepcionada

-Bien, te entrego el nuevo gorro del restaurante-Dijo el jefe sacando y poniéndole un gorro normal, pero este decía "Night Guard"

-Gracias, bueno donde es mi nueva oficina-Dijo mas alegre Carry

-Bueno, la cosa es que no es solo tuya-Dijo el jefe nervioso.

-¿A-a que se refiere?-Pregunto Carry.

-Luego lo veras-Dijo misteriosamente el jefe-Ven te muestro la nueva oficina

Ambos caminaron por un largo pasillo oscuro, hasta que se observo una luz, al llegar Carry se sorprendió mucho, la oficina era mucho mas grande, pero lo que mas le sorprendió es que...

-No hay puertas...-Dijo Carry asombrada por la oficina.

-Si, ese el un mal detalle-Dijo apenado el jefe-Pero te explicare como funciona todo-El jefe tomo una tableta nueva-Esta es una nueva, ahora hay audio y puedes prender luz a los cuartos oscuros-Dejo la tableta a un lado y le indico los conductos-Estos son conductos de ventilación, ahora que hay mas gente necesitamos ventilación.

-¿Mas gente?-Dijo confundida Carry.

-Si..., ahora tendrás compañeros de trabajo-Dijo le jefe.

-Bueno, no tendré muchos problemas, ¿cuantos son?-Dijo Carry aprobando la idea de tener compañeros.

-A ver...-El jefe empezó a contar con sus dedos cuantos eran-son... 3.

-¿Alguna es mujer?-Pregunto Carry, temiendo la respuesta

-Lastimosamente no-Dijo le jefe mirando su reloj, ya era tarde-Oh, tus compañeros pronto van a venir, ya van a hacer las 12:00AM

-Bueno, ¿me los va a presentar?-Pregunto Carry

-Claro que si, en cuanto lleguen, te los presento-Dijo el jefe

Ambos esperaron unos minutos hasta que se escucharon voces de personas (hombres) hablando, aunque mas bien se escuchaban peleándose.

-Genial, ya llegaron-Dijo le jefe viendo al primero que entro- Carry, el es Jeremy; Jeremy, ella es Carry.

-Un gusto-Saludo Carry, estrechando la mano del joven

-El gusto es mio-Dijo Jeremy con una gran sonrisa

-Bueno, esta bien que se lleven bien-Dijo el jefe viendo al segundo entrar, aunque este era un poco raro-Carry, el es Vincent; Vincent, ella es Carry, sera su nueva compañera.

-¿Una compañera mujer?-Dijo Vincent, con cara de molestia, pero luego cambio a una sonrisa espeluznante-Sera interesante...-Dijo estrechando su mano en forma formal.

-Claro... un gusto-Dijo Carry un tanto confundida.

-Ignóralo, el es así-Dijo el jefe, viendo a la ultima persona que tenia que entrar-Bien, Scoot, ella es Carry; Carry, el es Scoot.

-Hola, hola, uh, Carry ¿no?-Dijo Scoot muy contento y abrazando a Carry.

-Si-Dijo Carry casi sin aire en sus pulmones-Un gusto, pero..., ¿Me puedes bajar?

-Ah si claro, perdón por eso-Dijo Scoot, bajando a Carry

-Ufff... no hay problema Scoot-Dijo Carry llenando de nuevo sus pulmones.

-Bueno, ahora que todos se conocen, quiero que se lleven bien y que tengan buena noche-Dijo el jefe alejándose por el gran pasillo oscuro.

-Bien, no debiste tomar este empleo, ¿sabes el peligro que hay aqui?-Dijo Jeremy

-Y tu crees que no se, en la noche ellos se mueven eh intentan matarte-Dijo Carry, con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Uyyy!, te ganaron Jeremy-Dijo Vincent bastante alegre

-¡Cállate, apuesto a que no sabe ni como usar las cámaras!-Grito Scoot olvidando al resto-uyy... lo siento no fue mi-

-¡Que crees que no se como usar las cámaras, yo trabaje en el restaurante anterior y eh sobrevivido mas tiempo que todos!-Grito Carry, interrumpiendo a Jeremy y haciendo que todos presentes abran la boca y que haya un pequeño silencio.

-Wow, esta Chica es interesante-Dijo Vincent con la misma sonrisa de hace un rato.

-Bueno, basta de peleas-Dijo Scoot-Carry, se que no necesitas explicación, pero muchas cosas han cambiado, déjame explicarte como funcionan algunas cosas-Dijo acercándose a Carry y esta solo asintió-¡Y ustedes dos basta de peleas y pónganse a ver las cámaras!-Grito, haciendo que sus compañeros se sobresaltan y se pusieran a hacer sus cosas.

-Jajajajaja-Rió por lo bajo Carry-¿siempre se comportan así?-Pregunto Carry

-Pues a veces, son un estrés-Dijo Scoot en forma de chiste

-Jeje, me lo imagino, bueno explícame que hay de nuevo-Dijo Carry

-Claro, sígueme-Dio Scoot indicándole un asiento a Carry y trayendo uno para el

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Oh Dios!, cuanto tiempo, siento que fueron años, bueno este creo que es el capitulo mas largo de toda la historia, bueno, seguro que tiene muchas faltas ortográficas, pero ya resolveré eso, la cosa es que... ¡Me compraron una tableta! (Solo me costo 75 soles) y bueno, durante estos días, eh intentado escribir allí, pero la p*ta tablet no me deja escribir, si alguien sabe resolver ese problema dígalo por favor, así podre escribir mas seguido los capítulos, dejando de lado eso, muchos me dicen que T. Freddy y T. Bonnie son hombres, bueno ya los haré hombres, también de la parejas, ya se cuales van a hacer, pero no se los voy a decir, va a hacer sorpresa, pero les dijo una que no se si la voy a poner, que es la de Chica x Carry otra persona me dijo T. Chica x Carry y no se cual poner, um... haber que mas, bien, e escuchado que Purple Guy es conocido como Vincent y Phone Guy como Scoot (solo quiero dejar eso en claro), también a T. Freddy le pondré Fred y a T. Bonnie Bom Bom, no se pero todos les dicen así, la verdad no se, pero ya esta echo, bueno sin nada mas que decir, me despido y hasta el siguiente capitulo.

Anake12

P.S: Ya explique sobre las faltas de ortografía (lo siento)

P.S 2: ¿Quien vio el adelanto de FNAF 3? *W*


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Porque...

La noche había aparecido y nuestros amigos se quedaban en Parts/Services, Freddy estaba caminando en círculos, Bonnie veía a Freddy como un loco, pero nadie lo noto (después de todo no tiene cara) y Chica se preguntaba si pasara algo malo en algún momento.

-¡Ahhh!-Grito Bonnie-Deberíamos de estar con nuestros amigos.

-Pero no podemos hacer nada-Dijo Chica con tristeza.

Bonnie tratando de poner una cara molesta veía como Freddy ignoraba esa pequeña conversación.

-¡Oye!-Grito Bonnie tomando la atención de Freddy-¡¿Que acaso no te importa nuestros amigos?!

-No es que no me importe, quiero que estén con nosotros-Dijo Freddy con voz calmada entiendo el porque de que Bonnie esta molesto.

-Entonces, ¿porque no haces nada?-Dijo Bonnie, calmando su enojo.

-¿Y que quieres que haga?-Dijo Freddy con voz enojada.

-No se, se supone que eres el jefe-Dijo Bonnie

-Oigan... ¿y que pasa con Carry?-Dijo Chica, haciendo que ambos se sorprendieran

-Es verdad... me estaba preocupando de nuestros amigos que me olvide de Carry-Dijo Freddy sin poder creerlo.

-Pero, estará aqui-Dijo Bonnie, haciendo que Freddy y Chica lo miraran-Yo lo digo, como saber si sigue trabajando aqui.

Chica se acerco a el y le golpeo la cabeza-No seas negativo-Dijo Chica viendo como este se sobaba.

-Ok, pero golpees al conejo-Dijo Bonnie con una pequeña gota en su ojo-Bueno, hay que ir a buscarla, pero ahora donde esta la oficina, este lugar a cambiado mucho-Aunque sea difícil de comprender, Bonnie tenia razón.

-No es momento de pensar, necesitamos ayuda, tenemos que encontrarla-Dijo Freddy, haciendo que sus amigos de levantasen y se parasen junto a el.

-¡Muy bien jefe, vamos!-Dijo Bonnie acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola.

Los tres animatronicos, caminaron por largos pasillos, tratando de evitar cualquier animatronico nuevo, pero se perdían y volvían al mismo lugar.

-Chicos, creo que necesitamos indicaciones-Dijo Chica

-Umm...-Freddy empezó a pensar, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea-Ya se, hay que ir con Mangle, ella debe de saber donde esta la oficina.

-Si, tienes razón-Dijo Bonnie con entusiasmo

Los tres animatronicos siguieron caminando hasta poder orientarse mejor y encontrar donde se encontraba la robot que buscaban, hasta que escucharon unas personas hablando, siguieron esas voces y cuando menos se lo esperaban ya estaban en Kids Cove. Ocultándose escucharon la voz de Mangle hablando con otra persona.

-Mangle, debes entender...-Decía la persona que estaba hablando con Mangle

-No Fred, tu eres quien tiene que entender, no lo haré y punto-Dijo Mangle con voz decidida.

-Pero Mario se puede enojar contigo si no lo haces...-Dijo Fred, estando ya un poco harto.

-Pero no se, y si no son malos...-Dijo Mangle preocupada.

-¿Pero y si, recuerdas lo que paso?-Dijo Fred, haciendo que Mangle se ponga triste.

-Si... si lo recuerdo-Dijo Mangle triste-Sabes que no me gusta recordar eso y todavía lo haces...

-Lo hago por tu bien Mangle-Dijo Fred, acercándose a Mangle-sabes que no podemos desobedecer a Mario

-Lo se, lo pensare-Dijo Mangle

-Bien, espero que lo hagas-Dijo Fred alejándose de Kids Cove.

-Uffff-Suspiro Mangle-No puedo creer que me obliguen a hacer cosas que no quiero-Dijo, creyendo estar sola.

-¿Ya se fue?-Dijo Chica susurrando, lamentablemente Mangle los escucho, se acerco a ellos y los tomo por sorpresa.

-Ahoy marineros, ¿Que los trae por aqui?-Dijo Mangle estando mas feliz.

-Pues... necesitamos ayuda-Dijo Freddy un poco apenado.

-¿Que clase de ayuda?-Pregunto Mangle.

-¿Donde esta la oficina?-Dijo Bonnie

-Ahh...-Dijo Mangle dándose un "Face palm"-No me digan que ustedes también...

-Emm... ¿nosotros también que?-Dijo Freddy por la actitud de la pirata.

-Ustedes también quieren matar a los guardias-Dijo Mangle con la expresión seria.

-Ah...-Dijo Freddy comprendiendo a que se refería Mangle con eso-No, nosotros somos amigos de una guardia de seguridad, y... queremos saber si esta trabajando aqui-Dijo Freddy tomando de impresionada a Mangle.

-¿U-ustedes... amigos de... una guardia de seguridad?-Pronuncio Mangle sin poderse lo creer.

-Sip, y queremos encontrarla-Dijo Chica poniéndose en frente de los demás y juntando sus manos en forma de rogar-Por favor...

-Ok, ok, pero el camino es un poco largo, debemos tener mucho cuidado y nadie los debe mirar, yo los guiare, pero tendrán que ir por caminos distintos- Dijo Mangle haciendo confundir a sus compañeros.

-¿Como que... caminos distintos?-Pregunto Bonnie un poco temeroso.

-Osea que cada uno deberá ir por caminos distintos-Dijo Mangle.

-Bueno, pero que Bonnie vaya primero-Dijo Freddy señalando a Bonnie, y este al darse se cuenta se sobresalto.

-¿Que?, ¿porque yo?-Dijo Bonnie.

-No hay tiempo para peleas, arr... vamos conejo-Dijo Mangle indicándole a donde tenían que ir.

-Me llamo Bonnie y esta bien, ya voy-Dijo Bonnie, y antes de irse miro a Freddy y le hizo una seña como de "me las pagaras cab*n", con esa seña Freddy solo rió.

Mangle le indicaba a Bonnie a donde tenían que ir, pero con mucho cuidado, iban por algunos cuartos, y por suerte no había nadie, pero Mangle sintió a alguien acercarse y boto a Bonnie a un lugar donde no puedan ver.

-Oye, porque me tiras-Susurro Bonnie.

-Shhh, viene alguien-Dijo Mangle, quedándose ahí y esperando que esa persona no sea...

-¡Mangle!-Grito la persona que se acercaba al lugar-¿que haces por aqui?

-T. Chica... hola, bueno ya sabes...-Dijo Mangle muy nerviosa-yendo a asesinar a los guardias.

-¿Así que decidiste asesinarlos?-Pregunto T. Chica viendo como Mangle la veía de forma extraña.

-Si... ¡espera!-Dijo Mangle-Quien te dijo que no me decía en asesinar a los guardias.

-Fred nos dijo a nosotros que no te decidías y a lo mejor te iban a regañar por eso-Dijo T. Chica

-Ufff-suspiro Mangle-no importa, aparte de eso, ¿donde están tu pico y tus ojos?

-Ahhh, por eso me veías de forma extraña-Dijo T. Chica comprendiendo a Mangle-No importa me veo mejor así, pero no importa, me voy, adiós Mangle-Dijo T. Chica despidiéndose dándole un beso en la mejilla a Mangle, y luego irse corriendo del lugar.

-¿Que fue eso?-Pregunto Bonnie saliendo del escondite y viendo a Mangle un poco sonrojada.

-N-nada, sigamos-Dijo Mangle

Bonnie no dijo nada y solo siguió a la pirata, paso un rato u llegaron a un conducto de ventilación.

-Bien, esta es tu entrada, métete dentro y llegaras a la oficina de los guardias-Dijo Mangle con total naturalidad.

-Estas loca ¿cierto?-Dijo Bonnie después de un momento de silencio.

-No, hazme caso, voy por tus amigos-Dijo Mangle dejando a Bonnie solo.

Con Freddy y Chica:

-Y entonces, ¿que paso?

-Nada interesante, solo lo metí y se calentó

-¿Cuanto tiempo estuvo adentro?

-Umm...no se solo lo hice y ya

-Y cuando lo probaste ¿que aspo?

-Sabia delicioso, todo un manjar de dioses

-Wow

-Marineros ya llegue, su amigo esta a salvo y seguro ya debe estar en la oficina-Dijo Mangle viendo a la gallina y al oso hablando-¿y ustedes de que tanto hablan?

-Chica me explicaba como hacia la Pizza en el antiguo restaurante-Dijo Freddy (N/A:Creo que esa parte me salio pervertido XD)

-Como sea ¿quien es el siguiente?-Pregunto Mangle.

-Yo-Dijo Freddy

-Bien, Chica si escuchas algo mientras estas sola trata de ocultarte-Dijo Mangle dejando a una asustada Chica atrás.

-Bien Fazbear, tu iras por un camino un poco difícil de entrar-Dijo Mangle asustando un poco a Freddy.

-O-ok...-Dijo Freddy con voz temblorosa.

Ambos caminaron por largos cuartos, hasta encontrarse con una música muy especial, en el cual al llegar a ese cuarto Mangle le pidió a Freddy que guardara silencio, con mucho cuidado caminaron por ese cuarto, muy nerviosos siguieron su camino hasta llegar a un largo pasadizo.

-Bien Fazbear, tendrás que ir por este lugar, solo camina y llegaras a la oficina-Dijo Mangle indicándole el camino A Freddy.

-Bien, gracias, cuida de Chica-Dijo Freddy viendo como Mangle se iba del lugar.

Con Chica:

-Cinco noches con Freddy's..., Es aqui donde tu quieres estar, pero no lo entiendo, ¿Porque te quieres quedar?, Cinco noches en Freddy's...-Cantaba Chica mientras esperaba que vinieran por ella, dentro de un momento escucho a alguien acercarse y pudo ver que era Mangle-Uffff-Suspiro al encontrarse segura-Por fin llegas

-Si, vamos tu amigo Fazbear dijo que te cuidara, así que tu no aparecerás por las cámaras

-Ok-Dijo Chica yendo donde Mangle le dirigía

Con Bonnie:

-Hay... que estrecho es este conducto-Se quejo Bonnie al sentirse apretado entra las paredes, hasta que vio una luz que lo iluminaba, después de que esa luz se fuera siguió el camino hasta llegar a la oficina, donde escucho un risa al entrar y poder pararse vio a unos chicos con mascaras de Freddy y a una chica riéndose-Jajajajaja-Bonnie rió al ver a los chicos con esas mascaras tan ridículas, hasta que la vio-¡Carry!-Grito al verla.

-¿Bonnie?-Dijo Carry dejando de reír y viendo a su amigo-¿pero que te paso?-Dijo acercado se a el y dándole un abrazo

-Créeme cuando te digo que no lo se-Dijo el correspondiendo le abrazo de su amiga-Todos te extrañamos mucho.

-Espera, espera... espera-Dijo Vincent sacándose la mascara-¿eres amiga de los animatronicos?

Justo cuando Carry le iba a responder se escucharon pasos acercarse, entonces vio a Freddy saliendo de la puerta que estaba en la oficina, ella al ver a Freddy se fue con el y le dio un gran abrazo.

-¡Freddy!, cuanto tiempo-Dijo abrazándolo por un momento hasta que vio su cara y su cuerpo-P-pero, ¿que fue lo que les paso?

-Bueno, no lo sabemos, pero me alegro de verte, te extrañe-Dijo Freddy correspondiendo el abrazo.

-¿También eres amiga de Freddy?-Dijo Jeremy sin poderlo creer.

Cuando uno de ellos les iba a responder, escucharon una voz.

-¡Por fin llegamos!, ¿no?-Se escuchaba desde la oficina.

-Si, bueno ya nos vemos chivola-Dijo la voz que la acompañaba.

-Ufff-Suspiro al llegar a un gran cuarto y ver a muchas personas, pero a la que vio le dio una gran felicidad.

-¿Ch-chica?-Dijo Carry viendo como estaba su amiga, pero la felicidad le gano y se lanzo a ella, dándole un gran abrazo-no sabes cuanto te extrañe.

-Y-yo también Carry-Dijo Chica correspondiendo su abrazo

-¿Y también eres amiga del pato?-Dijo Scoot-solo falta que también del zorro

El comentario que hizo Scoot enojo a los animatronicos y a Carry. Carry se levanto y ayudo a Chica a hacerlo y se acerco a Scoot

-Primero... ¡Ella no es un pato, es una gallina!-Grito Carry defendiendo a Chica-Segundo, ¡ese zorro también es mi amigo!-Dijo alejándose de el y acercándose a Freddy- y tercero ¿donde estas Foxy?-Dijo con voz asustada, viendo como sus amigos se miraban entre si.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Muchas gracias por los comentarios que me ayudan mucho, bueno tengo buenas y malas noticias, la mala es que tengo un examen importante y necesito estudiar, así que... no podre escribir por unos días, pero tranquilos que la historia va a continuar; la buena es que... bueno la verdad esta también es mala, se me va a ir el Internet así que también no podre escribir por esa razón, pero no os preocupéis, la historia segura tal vez dentro una o dos semanas, máximo tres, pero os dejo este fabuloso capitulo, con un poco de comedia, pues trato de que se rían también, también puede que haga capítulos, pero serán cortos, y no dejare mensaje al final, pero bueno, espero que si pasa eso no sea tan corto y a ustedes les guste, pero no importa, sin decir mas me despido y hasta el siguiente capitulo.

Anake12

P.S: Bien ya saben de la ortografía, pero necesito estudiar, ¡Hasta el siguiente capitulo! un abrazo


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: El saber es poder

-¿Que fue lo que paso con Foxy?-Volvió a preguntar Carry al no obtener ninguna respuesta departe de sus amigos animatronicos.

-Carry...-Dijo Chica acercándose a ella y sus amigos-es... difícil de explicar, lo que le paso a Foxy.

-¡Pero no entendió!-Empezó a desesperarse Carry al no comprender lo que decían.

-Carry tranquila, ni siquiera nosotros sabemos con exactitud lo que paso con nosotros y con Foxy-Dijo Freddy tratando de calmar a Carry.

-Uffff-Suspiro Carry- de acuerdo, al menos dijanme que paso con ustedes, o bueno, lo que se acuerden-Dijo Carry con total tranquilidad

-Oye, ¿no seria peligroso confiar en esos robots?-Dijo Vincent viendo a los animatronicos con nerviosismo-Después de todo ¿ellos no soy los niños asesinados?

-Pero son cinco...-Dijo Scoot-aqui hay tres, mas con el zorro serian cuatro, ¿donde esta el quinto?-Dijo, tomando su teoría.

-Es verdad...-Dijo Carry viendo como Bonnie se ponía un poco triste-¿Donde esta Golden?

-Al igual que Foxy no tenemos idea que paso con el, pero si esta bien-Dijo Freddy

-Esta bien... ¡Como que esta bien!-Grito Bonnie-¡Que no lo viste esta destrozado y esta con los nuevos!

-Bonnie por favor tranquilízate-Dijo Chica asustándose

-Para a tu amigo antes que nos haga daño a nosotros-Dijo Jeremy

-¡Cállate tu y mira las cámaras, porque no nos vallan a matar los malditos de los nuevos animatronicos!-Dijo Carry

-Ok...-Dijo Jeremy escuchando las risas de Vincent por ser callado por una chica.

-Bien, ¡Bonnie tu tranquilo que vamos a traer a Foxy y a Golden para que estén con nosotros!-Grito Carry

-Lo siento solo que... quiero que estén con nosotros-Dijo Bonnie sintiéndose muy apenado

-Uffff-Suspiro Carry cayendo sentada al suelo-Ahh...-Dijo Carry cansada, todos al darse cuenta se preocuparon por ella y se le acercaron.

-¡Carry!-Dijo Chica muy preocupada, se acerco a ella eh intento levantar la.

-Oye, ¿estas bien?-Dijo Scoot.

-Uyy... espero que no le pase nada-Dijo Scoot

-Oye chica, levántate, debes estar bien-Dijo Vincent al igual que preocupado que los demás.

-Si... lo siento, solo que...-Dijo Carry sintiendo los brazos de Chica levantar la-esto es demasiando para mi, Foxy desaparece, Golden también, Bonnie esta sin cara y sin un brazo, Freddy no tiene su sombrero y tampoco su ojo, y Chica...-Dijo volteándose a ver a Chica, después de un segundo le agarro el pico- y Chica... su pico esta roto y sus brazos están destrozados, no puedo soportar que dañen a mis amigos...

-Wow, eso es muy bonito de tu parte-Dijo Scoot con una pequeña lagrimita en su ojo y abrazando a Vincent como todo un gay.

-O-oye suéltame-Dijo Vincent haciendo que Scoot le suelte, todos lo miraban ya que tenia un pequeño sonrojo-Emm... sigan con su problema.

-Ok... esta bien, chicos tengo que repararlos-Dijo Carry viendo el problema de cada uno-Pero no se muy bien donde voy a encontrar las piezas necesarias.

-Yo te puedo ayudar-Se ofreció Scoot-eh estudiado un poco de mecánica, puede que no sea de mucha ayuda, pero al menos puedo ayudar en algo.

-Claro, gracias-Dijo Carry dándole una gran sonrisa-Pero sabes donde hay piezas.

-Puede que haya en el cuarto de atrás-Dijo Scoot entrando en el cuarto de atrás-Aja, aqui hay algunas cosas que pueden ayudar.

-¿Así?-Dijo Carry yendo a donde estaba Scoot-¡Si!.

Los animatronicos antiguos estaban muy confundidos, sin saber que pasa se quedaron viendo como Carry y Scoot entraban allí, entonces Freddy aprovecho y acerco a los dos chicos que se quedaron con ellos.

-Y... ¿cuanto tiempo llevan trabajando aqui?-Dijo Freddy con una pequeña sonrisa viendo como esos "hombres" tenían cara de miedo.

-¡Freddy!-Le regaño Chica-Les das miedo, no entiendes.

-Pero solo quería conversar-Dijo Freddy dando un puchero como un niño pequeño.

-Hay... jefe, no se comporte como un niño-Dijo Bonnie con una pequeña gotita en la cabeza y acercándose a los chicos-A ver, hola supongo que ya nos conocen, ¿no?

-¿Como el si puede conversar con lo guardias?-Se quejo Freddy

-Por que yo si soy maduro-Dijo Bonnie una mirada retadora, dejando con la boca abierta a Freddy-Jajajaja

-O-oye, estos Chicos no dan miedo...-Le dijo Jeremy a Vincent.

-Si... a-a lo contrario, dan risa-Dijo Vincent con una sonrisa y una mirada aterradora

Chica al ver esto, le salto un pequeño recuerdo a la cabeza, pero no lo entendió bien-Yo... ya había visto esa sonrisa...-Dijo Chica quitando le la sonrisa a Vincent y atrayendo la atención de todos, ella se acerco a Vincent y lo vio detenidamente-¿Yo te eh visto antes?

-No... como crees señorita, yo nunca los eh visto a ustedes-Dijo Vincent muy nervioso.

Justo cuando Chica le iba a decir algo mas sale Carry con Scoot y en sus brazos tenían algunas cosas herramientas y algunas piezas.

-¡Ya esta!, podemos repararlos-Dijo Carry viendo como los antiguos animatronicos se ponían muy felices.

-¡Genial!-Grito Chica muy feliz

Continuara...

Gracias por los comentarios (muy corto, perdón)

Anake12


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Sabiendo mas.

-¡Wou!, van a hacer reparados-Dijo Carry bastante feliz por intentar volver a sus amigos como antes.

-Bien, ¿quien sera el primero?-Dijo Scoot viendo a los animatronicos.

-Que Chica sea la primera-Dijo Carry sintiendo como Chica la abrazaba.

-Si, yo quiero ver mi pico como antes-Dijo Chica parando de abrazar a Carry y sentándose en suelo, lista para ser reparada.

Carry y Scoot se acercaron a ella y empezaron a arreglar su pico y algunas partes de los brazos, Chica estaba muy emocionada, al ver como Carry y Scoot hacían que sus partes vuelvan a la normalidad. Al acabar de arreglar a Chica algunas partes seguían rotas, pero casi no se notaban mucho, pero también el traje se notaba sucio y un poco viejo, así que no seria igual, pero era lo que se podía hacer.

-¡Bien!-Dijo Carry cansada por lo echo antes-Chica, te ves bien, el traje esta un poco sucio, pero no hay problema con eso, ¿verdad?

-Para nada, muchas gracias a los dos, estoy mejor que nunca-Dijo Chica agradeciendo a Carry y su compañero.

-Bueno, ¿Quien es el siguiente?-Pregunto Scoot.

-¡Yo quiero!-Dijo Bonnie empujando a Freddy al piso.

-!Hey¡-Se quejo Freddy

-Lo siento, jefe-Se disculpo Bonnie.

-No hay problema, pero después ti soy yo (It's me)-Dijo Freddy

-Ok, no hay nadie mas así que tu seras el ultimo-Dijo Bonnie, acercándose donde anteriormente estaba Chica y sentándose.

-Muy bien Bonnie el tuyo es mas difícil, pero haremos lo posible para poder prepararte-Dijo Carry agarrando una nueva cara de Bonnie y algunas herramientas-Scoot, tu repara el brazo, yo le voy a poner la cara, ¿ok?

-Ok, ten mucho cuidado, eso es frágil-Dijo Scoot temiendo por que algo malo suceda.

Carry le asintió, fueron unos momentos de pura desesperación para Bonnie, sintiendo como Carry ponía su nueva cara, lo hacia con mucha delicadeza, cuando Scoot termino le ayudo a Carry a poder poner bien la cara, eran muchos tornillos, pero pudieron con eso. Al terminar Carry se sentó en una silla y con su gorro empozo a darse aire a si misma, viendo como Bonnie se levantaba y ponía sus manos en su cara.

-¿Como me veo?-Pregunto preocupado Bonnie.

-Como antes que cerrara la antigua pizzeria-Dijo Freddy viendo como Bonnie saltaba de la alegría-Bien, yo soy le siguiente-Se acerco la mismo lugar donde se sentaron los demás.

-Bien, tus partes rotas son muy fáciles, así que... sera cosa sencilla-Dijo Carry levantándose y poniéndose su gorro devuelta

Y como dijo las partes de Freddy eran cosas sencillas así que solo tomo unos minutos, pero lo que no pudieron arreglar era su ojo, que aunque no sepan donde este, a Freddy no le importo y se puso feliz, por tener al menos algunas partes reparadas.

-Muchas gracias, chicos, les debemos una-Dijo Freddy

-Me debes mas de una-Dijo Carry mirando a Freddy con ojos picones, Freddy al ver eso se sonrojo mucho y solo lo ignoro, el había entendió muy bien el mensaje mientras que sus compañeros solo lo ignoraban.

-Oigan, vino el zorro-Dijo Jeremy teniendo la linterna en su mano y viendo fijamente a la gran puerta que estaba en la oficina.

-¿¡Foxy!?-Dijo Freddy corriendo a la puerta, y ahí lo vio, parado sin hacer nada, sus miradas chocaron, pero el único que mostraba sentimientos era Freddy, que se proponía a correr, pero algo lo jalo para atrás haciendo que este caiga al piso, el al abrir los ojos vio a Carry viéndolo con cara de molestia-¡Oye que tienes, quiero ir por el!-Dijo Freddy dispuesto a pararse, pero otra vez fue detenido por Carry.

-Estas loco, ah estado con los nuevos por mucho tiempo, ¿como sabes si aun te recuerda?-Dijo Carry, dejando sin palabras a Freddy, ella solo lo ignoro y camino a la puerta y grito-¡Foxy!-Todos miraron fijamente a la puerta y a Carry, Foxy no emitió ni un movimiento y ningún sonido-Umm... Jeremy, prende y apaga la linterna-Dijo Carry volteando a ver a su compañero.

Jeremy la igual que los otros estaba confundido, pero no dijo nada, solo hizo lo que le ordenaron.

-¿Que piensas hacer con eso?-Pregunto Freddy con duda.

-Solo espera-Dijo Carry viendo como la linterna se prendía y apagaba-¡Foxy, si de verdad eres tu, ya debes de saber quien soy yo!-Grito, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, entonces de un momento a otro, la linterna se apago misteriosamente-Jeremy te dije que lo prendieras y lo apagaras-Grito Carry a Jeremy.

-N-no es mi culpa, no quiere prender-Dijo Jeremy defendiendo, unos segundos paso y la linterna se volvió a encender, pero ya no estaba Foxy.

-Umm... creo que ya se que pasa...-Dijo Carry poniendo en duda a todos los presentes-¡Todos, acérquense creo que ya se que pasa aqui!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bien, tengo algo muy importante que deciros, primero hace un tiempo que no leo los comentarios así que estos días me eh dedicado a eso, y bueno me eh sorprendido un poco, principalmente por tres comentarios, que creo que son los del anterior capitulo, bien, a mi no me afecta en nada lo que piensen del genero de los personajes de FNAF, pero les quiero decir esto: A mi Freddy, Foxy y Bonnie me parecen hombres y Chica Mujer, en cambio con los toys, para mi todos eran mujeres menos Marionette y BB, pero bueno, las cosas no soy como creí, Fred y Bon Bon son hombres y lo acepto, si son hombres, pero esa no es la cosa, algunos piensan que Bonnie es mujer, esa es tu opinión, no hay nada de malo pensar eso, a lo contrario esta bien, la cosa es, si tu no piensas como los demás o algo parecido, no lo digas y ya, no eh querido ofender a nadie con este comentario, y si lo hice discúlpenme mucho, yo no quise, pero esta bien, no todos pensamos igual, como sea solo quería decir eso, y... bueno gracias por los comentarios y... ya se acerca el día de San Valentin (¿emocionados?), bueno como un regalo quería hacer un pequeño one-shot (que no sera parte de la historia -3-), ustedes díganme de que pareja (respondan en los comentarios), y... ya se que T. Freddy es Frederick, pero me gusta mas Fred, y también cometí una falta, es Bon Bon no Bom Bom, bueno otra vez agradezco los comentarios y sin nada mas que decir me despido, hasta el próximo cap.

Anake12

P.S: Si no publico estos días, estoy estudiando para un examen (lo siento), también por las faltas ortográficas.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo extra: Feliz día de los enamorados y de la amistad.

Hola! aqui esta el capitulo extra para el día de San Valentin, espero que le s guste, van a ser dos historias, una con lemon (muy tonto por si acaso) y el otro no, como vi en los comentarios quieren Frexy así que... ¡aqui esta el Frexy!

Advertencia: Este capitulo serán de dos historias, ambas yaoi y solo una con lemon.(tal vez) (Para ser mas específicos, la primera sera Freddy Uke x Foxy Seme, lo siento es para una amiga, ya la segunda, es Freddy Seme x Foxy Uke)

Primera historia:

Titulo: La mejor historia Frexy jamas contada (me base en otra historia):

Foxy se encontraba en la cueva del pirata masturbándose, cuando de un momento a otro se escucha la voz de un oso gritando su nombre.

-¡Foxy, Foxy, sal de ahí pedazo de m*erda!-Gritaba desde afuera Freddy-¡Ven al cuarto del guardia!

El zorro dejo de hacer lo que hacia, se limpio, se puso sus pantalones y susurro para si mismo-¿Ya nadie puede masturbarse en privacidad hoy en día?-Foxy salio de su cueva y se dirijio al cuarto del guarda, al llegar vio que el guardia estaba en el suelo muerto y desangrando, pero Foxy no le ponía atención a el, sino a Freddy que estaba en la mesa de la oficina en una pose sexy.

-F-freddy, pero que pasa...-Dijo Foxy, un poco sonrojado, y sin dejar de ver al oso café.

-No digas nada y ven aqui-Dijo Freddy, apenas dijo esas palabras abrió un cajón de la mesa y saco lubricante, el lo abrió y hurto un poco de ese liquido en su dedo, acto seguido se lo metió el mismo en su ano, dándose placer a si mismo.

Foxy sin dejarlo de ver se acerco a el, agarro el mismo liquido y saco el dedo de freddy, después el mismo de lo metió, dándole a Freddy un gran placer, primero metió un dedo, luego fueron dos y la final tres, Foxy se excitaba mas y mas con lo sonidos de Freddy, tanto que ya tenia un bulto en la parte baja de su pantalón-Umm... Freddy te ves deliciosos, me encantaría cogerte sin parar-Dijo Foxy mientras metía y sacaba sus dedos sin parar.

-Ahh... ah! ohhh! ha-has lo que q-quieras con mi cuerpo ah!-Gemía Freddy sin parar, luego de un momento sintió como los dedos de Foxy salían de el y emitió un pequeño gruñido, para luego sentir la lengua de Foxy entrar en su parte mas privada-Ah... ah! s-sacala y me-métela, Por- por favor-Grito Freddy sintió como Foxy le hacia caso.

Después de que eso Foxy se quito su pantalón, listo para cogérselo a Freddy con fuerza, el también se puso en la mesa del guardia y entonces poco a poco entro en Freddy-Ahh... Freddy, estas tan apretado...mm...-Gimió Foxy sintiendo como las paredes del ano de Freddy eran tan estrechas, de momento a otro Foxy empezó a moverse lentamente haciendo que Freddy gimiera y llorase un poco.

-Ahhh... umm... ah!, mas fuerte!-Gritaba Freddy haciendo que Foxy lo embistiese con una gran fuerza.

En otra parte del restaurante se encontraban Chica y Bonnie preocupados por el grito que acababan de escuchar.

-Oye Chica... ¿escuchaste eso?-Dijo Bonnie nervioso.

-Si... deberíamos ir a investigar que es...-Dijo Chica yendo para le cuarto del guardia.

Siguiendo con los dos amantes:

Foxy estaba apunto de venirse en Freddy, mientras este tenia sus brazos en el cuello de Foxy gimiendo y suplicando por mas.

-Ah! Freddy... gime mi nombre!-Gritaba Foxy

-F-Foxy! ah! Foxy! umm.. ah!-Gemía Freddy sin parar, sintiendo como Foxy tomaba su pene en su mano y lo empezaba a masturbar, haciendo ese momento mas placentero-Ah! Foxy... ah!

-Ahhh! F-Freddy me vengo ah!-Gimió Foxy viéndose en Freddy, mientras que este manchaba el abdomen de Foxy.

Foxy con la respiración agitaba salio de Freddy, y sintiendo algo atrás voltio la cabeza, viendo a Bonnie y Chica con cara de asustados.

-Si piensan hacer eso otra vez, les sugiero que cierren las puertas-Dijo Bonnie caminando fuera de la puerta

Chica solo se quedo allí viendo a ambos, y luego se fue, pero antes de irse las palabras de su babero cambiaron y ahora decía "Yaoi, Si!".

-D-debiste tener mas precaución con eso ah...-Dijo Freddy con la respiración muy agitada.

-Ohh... pero si esto na ah terminado aqui-Foxy se levanto y se puso su pantalón, aprovechando que Freddy estaba muy cansado se lo llevo en brazos a su cueva, donde escucharon varios gemidos y gritos de placer.

...

Ok, aqui termino la primera historia, pues... ami me gusto escribirlo, pero bueno, una amiga que no comenta, pero si esta conmigo me pidió que hiciera esto y bueno... lo cumplí XD, esta historia ( o por lo menos el principio) me hace recordar a "Five nights at Fuckboys", jeje bueno aqui la segunda.

titulo: sentimientos.

Todo habia cambiado, desde ese dia todos los odiaban, se alejaban de el, lo ignoraban, lo trataban como si fuera... basura. Pero tenia un sentimiento, uno muy profundo, que nada ni nadie le puede quitar, pero la pregunta que el se hacia era... ¿Porque el?, nunca supo la respuesta para esa pregunta, ni quiera sabia cuando se habia enamorado, pero una cosa si sabia y era que, siempre quería estar con el, la contra de esos sentimientos era que, esa persona fue la primera en rechazarlo, desde aquel accidente, siempre lo ignoraba, nunca le hacia caso, y lo peor es, casi lo golpea, pero sus amigos los defendía, el tiempo habia pasado y sus amigos lo dejaron, al igual que su "amor" lo ignoraban y no lo querían cerca.

-Porque tenia que ser yo..., por que...-Se decía así mismo Foxy, con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojo.

-Foxy...-Dijo la persona que estaba con el-Tienes que salir... si no quieres que ocurra algo malo, sabes que no siempre puedo estar aquí

-Lo se... lo se..., pero tu eres la única persona que me escucha y no hace perder la cordura-Dijo Foxy limpiándose las lagrimas y viendo si la cámara que lo vigilaba.

-Mira, espero que ya cambie todo, el ambiente es tan tétrico que hasta a mi me asusta-Dijo

-Si... esta bien Golden, puedes irte ya, espero que como digas... las cosas cambien-Dijo Foxy viendo como Golden desaparecía de ese lugar-Solo... espero...

Foxy se canso de estar allí llorando, salio rápidamente y se fue corriendo para ir al cuarto del guarda, al llegar tubo la suerte que esta este abierta, entonces grito y mato al guarda con sus dientes puntiagudos, hasta siento algo y luego escucho una voz, una voz que hace tanto tiempo quiso escuchar.

-¿No crees que es suficiente con morder niños?-Dijo esa persona, que con esas palabras tan hirientes hizo que cerrara los ojos con fuerza-ahora tienes que morder guardas, cuando solo puedes meterlo en el traje y ya-Seguía diciendo, este solo se acerco a Foxy y lo vio con una gran indiferencia.

Foxy no dijo nada, solo intentaba calmarse y no lloran en frente de esa persona, pero su mala suerte le hizo una mala jugada, sintió como tomaban su barbilla y hacia que mire para arriba.

-Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo-Decía con una voz seria, pero Foxy no habría los ojos-¿En serio no me piensas hacer caso?, entonces espero que esto te haga abrir los ojos.

Foxy no entendía a que se refería, hasta que sintió como besaban sus labios, entonces rápidamente abrió los ojos y vio como esa persona lo estaba besando, pero no duro mucho, porque se separo.

-Entonces... me voy-Dijo caminando hacia la puerta-Ya van a hacer las 6:00, así que... mejor vete a tu cueva.

Foxy se quedo ahí, tocando suavemente sus labios, mientras recordaba el tacto y se sonrojaba mucho, habían cumplido su mayor sueño. Las campanas sonaron, pero no hubo guarda para irse. Los policías llegaron e investigaron el caso, no hubo ninguna respuesta, pero no acabaría allí, para los niños ese día fue muy feliz, pero en la noche comenzó la cosa.

En la cueva del pirata se encontraba un confundido zorro, mientras pensaba: "¿eso fue real?", "¿fue un sueño?", pero lo que mas rondaba por su cabeza era "¿me amara?", todo estaba tan tranquilo que el mismo se sorprendía, seguramente no hay guardia, eso quiere decir que...

-Hola zorro-se escuchaba la voz de la persona que le robo un beso la anterior noche, pero no obtuvo respuesta-¿que pasa?, ¿te comió la lengua el gato?-Dijo acercándose a el-¿tienes miedo?-Dijo agarrando su barbilla y estando solo a unos centímetros de su cara.

-Yo...-Foxy no aguanto mas y se tiro a Freddy, dándole un gran beso, este solo respondió agarrando de la cintura a Foxy.

-Te amo...-Dijo Freddy cuando termino ese gran beso.

Con lagrimas en los ojos Foxy dijo-Siempre quise escuchar eso...-Dijo poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de Freddy, mientras este solo le acariciaba los pelos de su cabeza y su espalda.

-Perdón si te hice sentir mal-Dijo Freddy

-Esta bien, ya te perdone-Dijo entregándole otro beso al amor de su vida.

Ese fue el mejor día de tu toda su existencia de ambos animatronicos

...

Feliz día de San Valentìn a todos (atrasado), gracias a todos por apoyarme para mi examen, fue el Viernes y espero aprobar, por que si no..., me quedo sin Internet, enserio muchas gracias. ¿Como pasaron el día del amor y la mistad?, yo la pase sola en mi casa con mi pero, pero un chico me dijo que si no tengo a nadie, el seria mi san valentin / hay Dios, bueno les dejo estas dos historias para que se entretengan un rato y pues... hasta la siguiente.

Anake 12: la que no sabe si actualizar es una palabra verdadera XD


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 7: Día de locos

Para Akatsuki-cero: Hey, esta bien que no puedas escribir rápido tus capítulos e historias, yo no estoy clases, estoy de Vaca (XD), el examen que di, fue para entrar a un colegio, nada mas, todavía me queda 3 semanas para flojear en mi casa, pero esta bien, puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras, estaré al tanto de tus historia ;), y... solo vi algunas imágenes donde Freddy es el Uke, y te dijo a ti y a todos que... se veía suculento *3*

...

-Acérquense aqui-Dijo Carry

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pasa aqui?-Pregunto Freddy

-No, pero tengo frió-Dijo Carry, viendo como todos se alejaban de ella con una gotita anime en sus cabezas.

-¿Hay tienes frió?-Pregunto Chica, sonrojándose un poco

-Si, pero un poco nomas-Dijo Carry sintiendo como Chica la abrazaba fuertemente para calentarla (N/A:calentura XD)-Emm... gracias Chica, pero tampoco es necesario un abrazo, estaré bien-Dijo ocultando el poco sonrojo que tenia en las mejillas-Bueno, la cosa es... no se exactamente lo que pasa aqui, ya sera de dia y no tenemos idea de lo que pasa y a pasado aqui, ahora ¿que podemos hacer?.

-Supongo que esperar hasta mañana y seguir viendo que podemos hacer-Dijo por fin Vincent después de estar tanto tiempo callado

-Creo que el alíen tiene razón-Dijo Freddy

-¡¿A quien le has dicho alíen pedazo de metal?!-Grito Vincent acercándose a Freddy con una mirada retadora.

-¡A ti!-Respondió Freddy-¿Que acaso nunca te viste en un espejo?

Vincent no respondió a esa pregunta, solo se alejo de el y se sentó en un callejón abrasando sus piernas en su pecho-rompieron mi moral-Dijo el, haciendo que todos tuvieran un gran gota el sus frentes.

-Yo creo que es muy lindo-Susurro Scoot para el mismo, pero una persona la escucho.

-Gay...-Susurro Jeremy que estaba sentado a su lado

-Cállate...-Dijo Scoot enojado, para luego pararse y acercarse a Vincent-Vamos Vincent, no te pongas así-Dijo, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta-¿Te doy una tostada?

Inmediatamente Vincent se paro con cara de seriedad-¿Donde esta mi tostada?-Pregunto, para luego ser engañado por Scoot-Todos juegan con mis sentimientos *sniff*

-Hay ya, luego te compramos tostadas, pero primero, Freddy, Bonnie Y Chica deben volver a Parts/Services rápido que pronto va a amanecer-Dijo Carry, viendo como sus amigos se iban por la puerta.

-Volvemos mañana para ver que es lo que pasa con nuestros amigos-Aviso Freddy, viendo como Carry solo asentía.

-Bien, hay que alistarnos y espero que alguien tenga dinero para comprar tostadas a Vincent-Dijo Carry, con cara de desesperación por ver a Vincent con los ojitos brillosos por sus tostadas.

-Siii!-Gritaba y corría Vincent por toda la oficina.

Carry se acerco a Jeremy para preguntarle-¿Todos los días son así?

-Por mala suerte...si-Dijo el agarrando su mochila listo para irse

-¡Vincent! ya va monos-Grito Scoot

Vincent rápidamente se acerco al resto y cuando todo ya estaba sonaron las campanas, y todos salieron, para luego llegar a una tienda y comprar unas tostadas para Vincent y de paso comprar café para el desayuno, al terminar de comprar se sentaron en una mesa, Vincent solo comió tostadas y el resto solo tomo café.

-Y... dime Carry, ¿que hay de tu familia?-Pregunto Jeremy para romper el silencio

-Pues... mi padre murió en el anterior restaurante, en un pequeño accidente-Dijo ella con un pequeño aire de tristeza

-¿Que? ¿accidente?, ¿que no eras amiga de los modelos antiguos?-Pregunto Vincent mientras seguía comiendo

-Si, pero yo los conocí cuando empece a trabajar, antes de que yo trabajase, trabajaba mi papá, pero después de unos días, empezó a tener pesadillas, para al final morir-Respondió ella dándole un sorbo a su café

-Wow... ¿y sabes como murió?-Pregunto Scoot.

-Si... si se, pero no se lo puedo decir a nadie-Dijo ella con misterio

-Bueno, comprendemos eso, pero... ¿Quien lo mato?-Pregunto Jeremy

-Vincent

-¿Que?-Al instante todos preguntaron.

-Vincent, no comas tan rápido que te vas a atragantar, jejeje, ¿Que creían?, Vincent no es asesino-Dijo Carry, viendo como todos, en especial Vincent estaban asustados-Tranquilos, pero el asesino no tiene nombre y tampoco se los puedo decir-Dijo terminando su café y sacando dinero de su bolsa-Bueno chicos, me encanto pasarlo con ustedes, pero me voy, los veo esta noche-Dijo para correr a la puerta y salir del local.

-De acuerdo... esa chica es interesante-Dijo Jeremy

-Si... seria interesante saber mas de su vida-Dijo Scoot.

Vincent solo se quedo en silencio pensando "solo falta que alguien se entere de que de verdad soy asesino".

Con Carry:

-¡Mamá!, ya estoy aqui..-Grito Carry al ir a su casa

-Querida... ¿porque tan tarde llegas?-Dijo su madre entregándole un abrazo a su hija.-Ya me iba a trabajar.

-Lo siento ma', pero conocí a unos chicos del trabajo y desayune con ellos-Dijo Carry rompiendo el abrazo.

-Bueno..., ve a dormir, hoy llegare tarde a casa así que deje tu almuerzo listo, esta en la refrigeradora-Dijo Rosa.

-Gracias ma', me voy a dormir, adiós-Dijo Carry yéndose a su cuarto y dormir apenas se tirase en ella

-Casa de Carry-10:00Pm-cuarto de Carry-

-ahh... debo de dormir mas... pero tengo hambre...-Dijo Carry con flojera, pero por fin se levanto de su cama, y camino con sueño a la cocina, para dejar caer su cabeza en la mesa y darse un fuerte golpe-Auuhh... ok ya estoy despierta.

Carry se puso a comer y dormir un poco mas.

-Casa de Carry-12:10Pm-Cuarto de Carry-

-¡Ahhhh! ¡voy a llegar tarde!-Grito Carry, cambiándose y poniéndose su uniforme

Al terminar de cambiarse salio rápido de su casa y se fue corriendo al restaurante.

-Freddy's Fazbear Pizza-10:00Pm-Parts/Services-

-Cuando saldremos de aqui...-Dijo Bonnie

-Cuando sean las 12:00-Dijo Freddy

Cuando Bonnie iba a preguntar algo mas se escucha la puerta abrirse para ver a un conejo con cara de seriedad.

-Oigan ustedes, quiero que vengan conmigo ahora mismo-Dijo el conejo

-Y tu quien eres para decirnos eso, ¿eh? ¿conejita?-Dijo Bonnie con furia

Con una vena sobresalida el conejo dijo-Primero, son un hombre, no una chica, y en segundo lugar me llamo T. Bonnie, pero me pueden decir Bon Bon, ahora vengan conmigo si no quieren que les haga mas daño que el que ya hice-Dijo para después salir por la puerta.

-¿Que?-Pregunto Bonnie

-Creo que sabremos todo ahora-Dijo Freddy saliendo por la puerta siendo seguido por sus amigos.

(N/a: No crean que me equivoque la hora, solo es que... esto fue lo que paso mientras que Carry se estaba cambiando para ir al restaurante)

-Freddy's Fazbear Pizza-12:30-Entrada del restaurante-

Carry entraba al restaurante rápidamente para encontrarse con sus amigos en posición fetal en el suelo-¿Que paso aqui?

-¡Por fin!-Dijo Jeremy parándose y agarrando a Carry de los hombros para luego agitarla-¡Tus amigos están locos!

-¿Que?-Pregunto ella deteniendo a Jeremy y viendo como tus otros dos compañeros se levantaban del piso

-¡Es cierto!, ven con nosotros y fíjate que pasa-Dijo Scoot jalando a Carry hasta el Show Stage, siendo seguida por sus dos compañeros

Carry con sus otros tres compañeros vieron como habia todo un alboroto, Freddy era perseguido por Fred (este estaba con cara de "ven aqui para comerte"), Bon Bon se estaba peleando con Bonnie, Marionette estaba abrazando y tapándole los ojos para que no viera lo que estaba pasando a BB, Mangle trataba de parar la pelea de Chica y T. Chica.

-¡Dios!, ¿que rayos paso aqui?-Pregunto Carry desesperada

-Pues... no sabemos, llegamos y así estaba todo-Dijo Scoot en su defensa

-¿Como los detenemos?-Pregunto Jeremy

-Y yo que se-Dijo Carry

-Pues... tu eres la de las ideas, ademas son tus amigos-Dijo Vincent.

-Lo se, lo se, déjenme pensar-Dijo Carry, se quedo pensando un rato hasta que se le ocurrió una idea-Bien, ¡Ahhhhhhh!-Grito Carry con todas sus fuerzas, mientras llamaba la atención de todos los presentes y rompía los oídos de sus compañeros de trabajo-¿Que fue lo que paso aqui?

Todos los modelos Toys dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para acercarse a los humanos-Van a morir-Dijo Fred, con los ojos negros-Vincent se escondía detrás de Scoot, para que no lo vieran. Fred se acerco mas a Carry, pero se detuvo la ver su cara, los modelos Toys se quedaron viendo a Carry-No podemos hacer daño a niños-Dijo Fred.

-¡No soy una niña!-Grito Carry haciendo un puchero

-Los únicos que haces eso son los niños, mas bien tus compañeros si son adultos-Dijo Bon Bon con una sonrisa malvada-Seria interesante ver que hacen por sus vidas.

-No... emm... si soy un niño, em... personas adultas deben cuidarme, no pueden hacerles daños-Dijo Carry pensando como se iba a librar de esta.

-Pero, si son tu familia, quien es la mamá, el papá, etc. etc...-Dijo Fred sospechando

Carry se dio cuenta de que Fred empezaba a sospechar, así que hizo lo que se le vino a la cabeza-Mi mamá...-Se acerco a sus compañeros, pero agarro a Scoot-E-el es mi mamá-Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar esas palabras palabras salir de la joven.

-¿Que?, ¿estas loca?-Susurro Scoot a Carry

-Shh... sigue mi plan-Susurro Carry, callando a Scoot, luego se acerco a Vincent-Y... el es mi p-papá

Vincent no dijo nada, solo la miro con cara de "WTF, que diablos tienes"

-Tranquilo, sigue mi plan...-Susurro Carry, para luego acercarse a Jeremy-Y... el es mi h-hermanito mayor-Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Entonces... tu familia esta conformado por puros hombres y ademas de que tu eres la única mujer...-Dijo T. Chica

-Si... algo así... y si nos disculpan tenemos que ir a o-otro lado-Dijo Carry con su "familia" abrasados todos juntos.

-Espera ahí-Dijo Fred-¿Que hacen aqui?, el restaurante cerro-Dijo tomando la atención a los humanos

-Emm... nos quedamos por accidente aqui y... emm... tenemos que quedarnos aqui toda la noche-Dijo Carry

-Ok...-Dijo Bon Bon-Creo que es algo razonable.

La "familia feliz" se fue lentamente al cuarto de los guardas, pero cuando los animatronicos los perdieron de vista, ellos se fueron corriendo

Al llegar a la oficina Vincent se echo en el piso, Jeremy de tiro en una pared, para quedar en el piso, Scoot casi se desmaya y Carry solo se sentó en una silla a respirar.

-Debemos quedarnos siempre contigo-Dijo Jeremy con cara de traumatizado,sus compañeros solo asintieron rápidamente

-Jajaja, esta bien, pero yo también me asuste un poco-Dijo Carry

...

Listo, lo iba a publicar ayer, pero el tiempo me fallo, bueno este capitulo es largo (no mucho), y me estaba aburriendo así que... le puse un poco de tonterías que salieron de mi mente, umm... gracias por los comentarios y... nada mas, hasta le siguiente capitulo

Anake12


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 8: Conociendo a los Toys.

-¡Scoot!-Grito Carry

-¡Despierta Hijo de... tu mamá...-Dijo Vincent

-Estoy despierto, estoy despierto-Dijo Scoot despertando después de un desmayo-Hay... ¿por que tanto escándalo?

-Como que ¿porque?-Dijo Jeremy-Te desmayaste después de lo que paso

-¿Que?, ¿me desmaye?-Dijo Scoot poniéndose de pie-¡¿Porque?!-De sus ojos empezaron salir lagrimas en forma de anime

Lo que nadie sabia era que... alguien estaba parado en la gran puerta, escuchando todo lo que pasaba con cara de "que le pasa a esta familia"

-Scoot, cálmate, ¿no paso nada malo?-Dijo Vincent-Solo intentaron asesinarnos animatronicos

-¡Eso no me calma!-Grito Scoot lanzándose a Vincent y dando una pequeña pelea

-Ustedes dos cálmense y dejen de pelear-Dijo Carry tratando de separar a Scoot y a Vincent junto con Jeremy

-¿Tu familia siempre es así?-Dijo Fred que entro fácilmente en el cuarto de los guardas

La "familia feliz" se detuvo en seco y se vieron unos a los otros con nerviosismo y miedo.

-Em... si... lastimosamente-Dijo Carry con drama

-Ok... Mario dice que vengas conmigo, pero solo tu sola-Dijo Fred

-Ok, pero... ¿para que quiere verme?-Pregunto Carry extrañada.

-No se, solo ven-Dijo Fred saliendo por la puerta.

Carry solo se en congio de hombros, para irse con Fred, ambos se pusieron a caminar por largos pasillos y grandes cuartos-¿Me puedes decir a donde vamos?

-Vamos a la Dinning Area, ahí están Mario, Bon Bon, Mangle y Chica-Respondió Fred.

Carry se quedo callada y solo camino junto con Fred, hasta llegar a un cuarto donde habían varios animatronicos y una gran caja de regalo, a Carry le llamo la atención la caja y se acerco a ella, al abrirla se asusto, ya que de golpe de levanto puppet, y vio con una ceja levantada a Carry ya que ella estaba en el suelo-Hola joven, dame la mano-Dijo amistosa mente Mario-Carry le dio la mano y se levanto.

-Amm... T. Freddy me dijo que querías hablar conmigo-Dijo Carry un poco nerviosa.

-Si..., ¿ya conoces a los nuevos animatronicos?-Pregunto Mario, comenzando una conversación

-Amm... se que son los mismos nombres, pero aumentándole el Toy al inicio-Dijo Carry

-Si... algo así es-Dijo Mario señalando a Fred-El modelo Toy de Freddy se llama Fred-Luego señalo a Toy Chica-A ella normalmente le decimos T. Chica, pero le puedes decir CC-Luego señalo a T. bonnie-El es Bon Bon-Por ultimo señalo a Mangle-Principalmente ella se iba a llamar Toy Foxy, pero decidieron ponerle The Mangle, pero solo le decimos Mangle.

-Ohh...-Carry levanto la mano en forma de saludo-Hola a todos y todas, un gusto conocerlos

-Nosotros también-Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-Bueno, vimos lo paso hace un instante atrás, tu y toda tu... familia...-Dijo Mario

-Ah si... jejeje lo siento, nos quedamos por accidente, por aqui y... no nos dimos cuenta-Dijo Carry

-No, no hay problema con eso, a lo contrario no les haremos daño-Dijo Mario-Pero falta que conozcas a alguien mas, ¡Fred!, ¿puedes ir por el?-Pregunto Mario, Fred no dijo nada solo salio del cuarto.

-¿Alquilen mas?-Pregunto Carry

-Si, ya vas a ver quien es cuando lo veas-Dijo Mario entrando de nuevo a su caja

-Amm...-Carry volteo a ver a los otros animatronicos-Pues... ¿Que hacen naturalmente?-Pregunto

-Matar al guardia de seguridad, pero creo que hoy no vino-Respondió Bon Bon en tono amistoso, para luego pararse, dejar su guitarra y acercarse a Carry-Tu eres... Carry ¿verdad?-Dijo extendiendo su mano

-Si... un gusto-Dijo Carry estrechando su mano-bueno, parecen buenas personas, ademas me da gusto de que no haya una sola mujer.

Bon Bon solo asintió-Si, Mangle y CC son las únicas mujeres-Dijo el

Después de un rato Fred se quedo en la puerta gritando-¡Mario!, ¡sal de la caja!-Dijo el asiendo que Mario saliera de su caja-Aquí está-Dijo dejando pasar a un oso dorado, estaba sin una oreja y algunos cables salían de su ojo, este solo se quedo con la mirada seria y la cabeza baja.

-Bien, Golden mira quien esta aqui-Dijo Mario

Carry y Golden se miraron sorprendidos de verse uno al otro, pero para no levantar sospechas Carry solo lo vio como si fuera la primera vez que se lo haya visto en toda su existencia.-Amm... un gusto-Dijo Carry para acercarse a Golden-Me llamo Carry...-Dijo para estrecharle la mano, pero en un momento le dio u gran abrazo-Awww... es muy abraza ble-Dijo, para luego acercarse a la oreja que todavía tenia Golden y susurrarle-Me da gusto verte Golden, sigue mi plan, te llevare con el resto-Susurro Carry para luego dejar de abrazarlo.

-Veo que se llevan muy bien-Dijo Mario-Bueno Carry, el es Golden, perdona que este tan destrozado

-No, esta bien, seguro era de la antigua pizzeria, ¿verdad?-Dijo Carry poniéndose un poco nerviosa.

-Si, así es-Dijo Mario-Bueno, con tu permiso, me voy a dormir, mientras que la caja de música siga intacta, yo estaré dormido-Dijo, para luego meterse en su caja y dejar a Golden y Carry solos con los nuevos animatronicos.

-Jeje, bueno chicos, creo que esa es toda la conversación, ¿no?-Dijo Carry con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Umm... no se-Dijo T. Chica

-Bueno, amm... a ver, ¿me pueden responder algunas preguntas?-Dijo Carry teniendo esperanza de que digan que si.

-Si, por que no-Dijo Fred

-Ok... primero, Fred, ¿porque estabas persiguiendo a Freddy?-Pregunto Carry

-Porque ese oso es suculento-Dijo Fred sin importancia y con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ok... (yaoi, ¡si!), Bon Bon, ¿Porque te estabas peleando con Bonnie? -Pregunto nuevamente Carry después de quedar traumatizada por las palabras de Fred.

-Porque me llamo conejita...-Dijo Bon Bon con rabia-Por la culpa de estas p*tas pestañas todos creen que soy mujer, el que tiene suerte de tener pestañas es Fred, yo... soy... un hombre...-Dijo Bon Bon con tono sombrío.

-Si... eres un hombre, yo siempre lo supe-Dijo Carry un poco asustada-Bueno Mangle y CC, ¿Que paso con Chica?-Pregunto

-Bueno, vi como Chica habia golpeado a Bon Bon y me enfurecí por eso, así que la ataque-Dijo CC un poco apenada

-Yo solo intentaba separarlas a ambas-Dijo Mangle

-Bueno, esta bien, gracias por responder las preguntas-Dijo Carry

-¡Claro!, no hay problema, bueno nos vemos, ya nos vamos-Dijo Fred para salir por las puerta al igual que el resto de los animatronicos nuevos.

Con los antiguos animatronicos:

-¿Donde esta?-Pregunto Bonnie desesperado

-N-no sabemos, solo vino ese oso con las mejillas rojas y se la llevo-Dijo Jeremy asustado.

Freddy al escuchar que hablaban de ese oso decidió quedarse callado y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas (este wey tenia la cara de traumatizado)

-¿Pero a donde se la llevaron?-Pregunto Chica mientras trataba de calmar a Bonnie.

-Ese oso dijo de que se la llevaría con Mario, supongo que ellos le dicen así a Marionette-Dijo Scoot con miedo.

-¡Bien!, yo iré a buscarlos-Dijo Bonnie con furia para luego salir por la gran puerta.

Chica intento detenerlo, pero Freddy la detuvo-Déjalo Chica, el quiere hacerlo por si mismo-Dijo Freddy

Con Carry:

Carry y Golden se estaban abrazando fuertemente-Creí que nunca te volvería a ver-Dijo Carry

-Yo tampoco, mira cuanto tiempo-Dijo Golden rompiendo le abrazo-¡Mírate!, veo que no has cambiado mucho, pero si que has crecido un poco

-Jejejeje, ¿no sabrás lo preocupados que estaban todos?, en especial Bonnie-Dijo Carry

-Bonnie... ¿eh?-Dijo Golden con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas-Y... ¿Que dijo?

-Bueno, dijo que quería verte, quería estar contigo, al verdad nunca habia visto a Bonnie de esa manera, parece como... no so jeje solo ignora me-Dijo Carry, para luego sentir pasos acercarse-Oye... ¿escuchas esos pasos?.

-Si... ¿quien sera?-Pregunto Golden, para luego ver en la puerta a un conejo morado con un nuevo rostro.

Bonnie se quedo mirando una parte del cuarto hasta que vio a Carry y a Golden-¿G-Golden? ¿eres tu?-Preguntó Bonnie entrando completamente al cuarto.

-Si... soy yo (It's me XD)-Dijo Golden aguantando las lagrimas.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irse a la oficina, ¿ok?-Dijo Carry-Pero ustedes si quieren se pueden quedar y yo... los veo allá-Dijo para salir corriendo por la puerta

Bonnie se le quedo viendo como Carry corría hacia el cuarto del guarda con una ceja levantada, para luego sentir como alguien le abrazaba, al voltearse vio como Golden le abrazaba y derramaba pequeñas lagrimas-Golden... no llores, me gusta mas ver tu sonrisa-Dijo Bonnie para luego abrazarlo fuertemente.

-T-te extrañe B-bonnie-Dijo Golden hundiendo la cara en el pecho de Bonnie.

-Yo también Golden... me tenias muy preocupado, ¿no sabes como me puse estos días por no saber nada?-Dijo Bonnie

-E-espera, ¿no saber nada de que?-Pregunto Golden, levantando la cara

-No saber nada de nada, no te preocupes-Dijo Bonnie para limpiarle las lagrimas a Golden, mientras que este solo se sonrojaba

-B-bonnie yo...-Dijo Golden para luego cerrar los ojos fuertemente y...

...

XD ¿soy muy misteriosa?, pero no hay preocupaciones, hoy mismo pongo el siguiente capitulo, lo prometo así que... bueno gracias por los comentarios que lo leí esta misma mañana y... haber solo una cosa mas.

-Bonnie Sofa (me dijiste que tu nombre era Sofia, pero cuando me escribes comentarios dice Sofa, perdona si esta mal): Primero te mando un gran saludo XD, pero ya en serio, bueno, tu comentario no me ofendió, yo siempre eh creído que Bon Bon es mujer, pero muchas personas me dicen que no que es Hombre (un macho, pecho peludo XD) (IGNORA ESO), bueno y lo de Bonnie, si tu crees que es mujer esta bien, no hay nada de malo en creer eso, es tu opinión y tu tienes todo el derecho de decir lo que crees y piensas, por mi parte para mi Bonnie a sido hombre y siempre lo sera, pero hay algo que me tiene pensando, lo diré en el próximo cap. FELIZ DÍA DE LOS FOREVER ALNO- a perdón XD FELIZ DÍA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD PARA TI (atrasado)

-Akatsuki-cero: Umm... buena pregunta, De la pareja Purple Phone, ¿Quien seria el Uke?, haber, bueno jeje ya dije en "la familia feliz" que Scoot era la mamá y Vincent el papá así que... Vincent sera el Seme bien infantil y Scoot el Uke bien maduro XD, la verdad como yo lo pongo seria al revés, pero bueno... aparte de eso Freddy si que esta suculento... (cara perver.) XD

-Alexandra Rayma: Aprovecho esto para... decir gracias por seguir mi historia, Marionette X BB pronto se presentara así que... espéralo ;), me da gusto de que te haya echo reír con mis tonterías XD, y ten mucho cuidado con despertar a tus padres XD, un gran saludo!.

Ok! no tengo mucho tiempo ya que son 7:00AM y no eh desayunado, me muero de hambre, así que... a todos quienes comenten y no XD les mando un saludo, un abrazo y... y... nada mas, hasta el próximo cap. que lo escribiré hoy mismo.

Anake12 (una persona me llamo Anake-san *3*, un gran abrazo para esa persona)


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 9: Una noche... media romántica.

-B-bonnie yo...-Dijo Golden para luego cerrar fuertemente sus ojos y... sintió como tocaban suavemente sus labios, Golden al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que Bonnie con sus dedo pulgar mas ajeaba suavemente los labios de Golden, para luego lentamente acercarse a los labios de Bonnie.

Ambos estaban muy sonrojados, hasta que por fin... sus labios se cerraron dándose un pequeño beso, ambos con los ojos cerrados y con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, ese pequeño beso se puso mas caliente con forma pasaban los minutos, hasta llegar al punto en que Bonnie le agarro fuertemente la cintura a Golden y este se conformo con poner sus manos en el pecho de Bonnie, el beso continuo hasta que bonnie lo rompió, no pudo mas y puso a Golden contra la pared, este solo se asusto y pregunto-¿B-bonnie?-Pregunto Golden, pero no obtuvo respuesta, solo volvió a sentir como comían sus labios ferozmente mientras ponía sus piernas en la cintura de Bonnie y sus manos en su cuello, pero Bonnie se canso y empezó a bajar lentamente por su cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo su cuello mientras le quitaba su corbata en forma de moño-mmm... B-bonnie-Gimió Golden.

Con Carry:

-¿Que acaso no sabes cuando parar?-Pregunto Carry

-¡No!-Grito Vincent mientras comía tostadas

-Oye acabas de llegar, ¿Que paso?-Dijo Freddy

-Nada, Mario me presento a los modelos Toys y ya-Dijo Carry

-Eso, no me responde nada-Dijo Freddy

-Entonces que quieres que te diga-Dijo Carry

-¡¿Que fue lo que paso?!-Pregunto Freddy

-¡Bien!, ¡Mario me dijo como se llaman los Toys, luego me "presento a Golden", luego se fue a su caja, después hable con los Toys para hacerles preguntas y Fred me dijo de que tu eres suculento y por eso te perseguía!-Dijo rápidamente Carry, dejando sin palabras al pobre de Freddy, haciendo que se sonroje y se sentara en el piso a pensar-Uyyy, creo que dije de mas

-Wow, dos osos, ambos hombres, y uno mas alto que el otro ;3, creo que ya se que pasara después-Dijo Vincent, para luego recibir un sape de parte de Scoot

-No seas pervertido-Dijo Scoot viendo como Vincent caía al suelo y ponía sus manos en su cabeza para sobarse el moretón

-Jajaja te golpearon-Dijo Jeremy burlándose de Vincent

-¡Cállate!-Grito Vincent desde el suelo

-Con Bonnie y Golden:

-¡Ah!-Gimió Golden, mientras que Bonnie seguía lamiendo su cuello-B-bonnie mm... no ah!

-¿Porque no?-Pregunto Bonnie dejando de hacer lo que hacia

-A-acabo de verte, después de mucho tiempo, creo que debes esperar un poco mas-Dijo Golden muy apenado y con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas

-De acuerdo, pero tu seras mio-Dijo Bonnie para levantar lo en brazos y empezar a caminar

-¿A-adonde vamos?-Pregunto Golden

-A donde mas... vamos para que veas a los demás-Dijo Bonnie con una gran sonrisa

-De acuerdo...-Dijo Golden para abrazar a Bonnie por le cuello y hundir su cabeza en su pecho

Con Carry:

-Oh vamos Freddy, ¡no te pongas así!-Dijo Carry al ver a su amigo en el suelo con un trauma.

-Hay Freddy, no seas un niño, como quieres ser un líder si te comportas así-Dijo Chica, haciendo que Freddy se deprima aun mas-creo que no fue una buena idea.

-Hay, pedazo de metal, ponte de pie y...-Dijo Vincent viendo como Freddy se levantaba y se ponía de frente de el con mirada de asesino

-¿Como me dijiste?-Dijo Freddy

-Al menos te levantaste-Dijo Vincent poniéndose detrás de Scoot-Ayúdame...-Susurro Vincent a Scoot

-Mira el lado bueno Freddy, ya no estas deprimido-Dijo Scoot

-Si..., pero estoy trauma do, ¡ese oso, que parece mujer cree que soy suculento!-Grito Freddy

-Pues yo creo que estas loco-Dijo Golden entrando por la gran puerta junto con Bonnie que momentos atrás ya lo habia bajado

-¡Golden!-Gritaron Chica y Freddy al mismo tiempo, para luego ir y abrazarlo

-Jajaja, parece que también me extrañaron, ¿verdad?-Dijo Golden devolviendo le abrazo.

-Wow, ¿pero que fue lo que et paso?-Pregunto Freddy la ver detenidamente a Golden

-Esa es una larga historia-Dijo Golden

-¿Quien es el osito dorado?-Dijo Vincent con cara de borracho

-Amm... ¿Quienes son ellos?-Pregunto Golden con una cara enojada

-Tranquilo son compañeros de trabajo-Dijo Carry

-Ah, bueno, creí que... ya sabes que...-Dijo Golden haciendo señas haciendo que Carry se asustase

-¡No!, Golden que tienes-Dijo Carry con desesperación

-Lo siento, tanto tiempo... alejados de mis amigos y estando tanto tiempo con los nuevos modelos... me eh vuelto así-Dijo Golden muy tristeza.

-Tranquilo Golden, ahora estas con nosotros y no te dejaremos-Dijo Bonnie

-Muchas gracias, pero... a penas amanezca habrá otra vez dolor y desesperación, no me puedo quedar con ustedes por mucho tiempo... me lo prohíben-Dijo Golden con la mirada baja

-C-como es eso, ¡no entiendo!-Grito Bonnie

-Es muy simple, cuando el anterior restaurante cerro y vinieron los nuevos animatronicos, todo cambio, yo no quise hacer nada, creí que no me iba a pasar nada, pero lastimosamente... Marionette de encontró, ese gran marioneta es muy poderosa, cuando los niños murieron, el tuvo el poder de hacer que vuelvan a tener vida, pero una vida malvada, por eso es que son mas agresivos y mas fuertes que ustedes, por suerte veo que no les han echo mucho daño-Termino de explicar Golden.

-Si...-Dijo Freddy-La verdad e-

-La verdad es que si, estas en lo correcto, no paso nada malo y no nos han echo mucho daño-Dijo Bonnie interrumpiendo a Freddy

-Me da gusto, pero dijanme, que a pasado mientras que no estuve-Dijo Golden

-Nada...-Dijo Carry-Bueno si, ¡Freddy, Chica y Bonnie despertaron un dia cualquiera y se pusieron a asustar a estas niñitas de aqui, luego después vengo y estas niñitas estas en el suelo ya que los nuevos animatronicos les asusto, luego con Mario, y ya sabes lo que paso, luego les hago preguntas a los Toy y uno de ellos dice que Freddy es suculento y que es violable, el otro que creí que era una mujer resulta ser hombre y... y... y ya!-Dijo rápidamente Carry tomando aire y viendo como todos la miraban-Hash... no eh dormido en horas, ¿que quieren que haga?

-Deberías de dejar de estar loca-Dijo Vincent

-Pues... tu, tu deberías dejar de ser un asesino...-Dijo Carry haciendo que Vincent se ponga nervioso-Uff... perdón necesito tomar aire, ¡y tu deberías dejar de ser un asesino de tostadas, todo el dia traga y traga de tostadas y no paras!

-Ok, creo que Carry necesita dormir, un poco, después de todo todavía es menor-Dijo Jeremy

-Yo no soy... *bostezo*... menor... hijo de *bostezo*... tu mama...-Dijo Carry para caer dormida en la mesa

-Awww... que linda-Dijo Chica-Dijo, porque parece una niña durmiendo-Dijo Ella, para acercarse a Carry y levantar la en sus brazos

-¿Que haces?-Pregunto Golden

-Oye, no pienso que ella duerma en una mesa, es mejor que duerma por mis plumas-Dijo Feliz Chica.

-Bueno dejando de lado eso-Dijo Freddy-Golden... ¿Donde esta Foxy?

-F-foxy...

* * *

><p>Bueno aqui termino, ¿pueden creer que sean dos capítulos en el mismo dia?, bueno espero que se vuelva a repetir XD, y... ¿Que creen que le paso a Foxy?, umm... bueno, ¿creyeron que iba a haber lemon entre Bonnie y Golden?, la verdad pensaba hacerlo, pero luego me dije, "¡no!, en otro capitulo seria lo mejor", XD, bueno um... no se pierdan los próximos capítulos que Bonnie ya prometió que Golden seria de el (cara perver.) XD, bueno quien quiere que Fred se lo viole salvaje mente a Freddy XD, (no se porque escribo esto) o tal vez que solo lo acose un poquito (por poquito me refiero a mucho)<p>

Anake12.

P.S: Tengo hambre, ya es tarde, así que... perdón por las faltas ortográficas.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 10: Dificultades

Pasaban los minutos y el silencio se hacia presente, Golden no decía ni una palabra, hasta que Freddy rompió ese silencio.

-Golden, ¡¿Donde esta Foxy?!-Grito Freddy

-Mmm...¡Cállense!-Grito Carry mientras seguía durmiendo.

-¡Cállate tu-

-Freddy, no grites!-Grito Chica enojada, interrumpiendo a Freddy

-¡Pero Golden no me quiere decir donde esta Foxy!-Grito Freddy

-F-Foxy...-Dijo Golden.

-¡Golden Freddy!-Se escucho una voz haciendo eco por todo el restaurante.

-N-no...-Susurro Golden

-¿Que? ¿Quien es?- Pregunto Bonnie con temor de que lo separaran de Golden.

-Es...

-¡Golden Freddy!-De nuevo se escucho la voz llamar a Golden.

-Lo siento chicos, creo que... nos veremos la siguiente noche...-Dijo Golden con tristeza, para luego desaparecer del lugar.

-Golden...-Susurro Bonnie- Bueno, supongo que Foxy sigue desaparecido-Dijo esta vez en voz alta.

-Si... pero supongo que esta vez Golden nos podrá ayudar-Dijo Freddy-A parte de eso, ¿Que hora es?

-Pues... son las...¡Wow!, ya van a hacer las 6:00, creo que es mejor que se vallan-Dijo Scoot

-Bueno, emm... Tu-Dijo Chica a Vincent-Cárgala pues... yo ya me tengo que ir-Dijo para luego entregarle a Carry

-¿Y yo porque?-Dijo Vincent teniendo ya a Carry en sus brazos.

-Porque tu pareces mas viejo que los demás-Dijo Chica yéndose de ahí

-Jajajaja-Se rió Jeremy-Te dijeron viejo-Dijo burlándose de Vincent

-Pues tu no tienes ojos y solo muestras un signo de interrogación en vez de ellos-Dijo Vincent haciendo que Jeremy guardara silencio- y tu... ¿no tienes nada que decir?-Dijo Vincent refiriéndose a Scoot

-no...-Dijo Scoot.

-Bien... va monos que esta chica esta pesada-Dijo Vincent

Los tres chicos salieron del restaurante, pero primero querían despertar a Carry, pero la pregunta que ellos se hacían era, ¿Quien?

-Bien, ¿Quien la despierta?-Pregunto Vincent

-Pues.. yo no-Dijo Jeremy

-Yo tampoco-Dijo Scoot

-Vamos uno de nosotros lo tiene que hacer-Dijo Vincent

-¿Y porque no solo la dejamos en su casa con sus mama?-Dijo Jeremy

-¿Que no sabes que puede pasar?

Imaginación de Vincent:

Los tres muchachos estaban caminando para la casa de Carry para luego tocar la puerta.

*Knock* *Knock*

-¿Si?-Abrió una señora para luego gritar fuertemente-¡Degenerados!, ¿Porque tienes a mi hija?

De pronto la policía viene y saca sus pistolas-manos arribas-Dijo el policía para ver a Vincent-Otra vez tu, pues esta vez no te escaparas.

-¡No yo soy inocente el culpable fue Scoot!-Dijo Vincent soltando a Carry en el suelo y luego ponerse a llorar.

-¡Yo no tengo que ver nada con esto hijo de-!-Grito Scoot para después darle una pelea a Vincent.

-¡Yo solo soy un estudiante!-Grito Jeremy

-¡No mientas!-Dijeron Vincent y Scoot para agarrar a Jeremy y golpearlo.

Los policías solo los arrestaron y todos vivieron felices por siempre. (N/A: Y Fred se lo violo a Freddy BRUTALMENTE, ah! este... Al ¡fic!)

Fin de la imaginación de Vincent:

-Emmm... ¿Vincent?, ¿sigues vivo?-Dijo Jeremy mientras movía arriba y abajo su mano en frente de los ojos de Vincent

-Ah ¡¿que?!-Pregunto Vincent

-Estas bien, te quedaste viendo al cielo por 15 minutos-Pregunto Scoot

-¿Que no vieron lo que podría pasar y llevamos a Carry así nomas a su casa?-Pregunto Vincent desesperad amente

-Creo que te has vuelto loco...-Dijo Scoot

-Como sea, creo que seria mejor hacer un Yan Ken po-Sugirió Vincent

-Si, creo que es una buena idea-Dijo Jeremy

-Bien, Yan...

-Ken

-¡Po!

Jeremy hizo Piedra y Scoot y Vincent papel.

-¡¿Que?!-Dijo Jeremy

-¡Ohhh! te toca despertarla-Grito Vincent

-Dijo Jeremy acercándose a Carry-Psss tampoco creo que sea tan difícil, pero... ¿como la despierto?-Pregunto

Sus dos compañeros solo se encogieron de brazos

-Que gran ayuda-Dijo Jeremy con una gran gota en su cabeza-Bien...-Jeremy se quedo en silencio por unos instantes hasta que decidió que le iba a dar una cachetada a Carry-Bien ya se que hacer-Se puso en frente de ella y le tiro una gran cachetada

De repente Carry se despertó y agarro a Jeremy de su corbata para agarrarlo fuertemente-Dime una razón para no hacerte daño-Dijo Carry ya estando en el suelo..

-Amm... ¿te desperté?-Dijo Jeremy muy nervioso

-¡Bien!, creo que es una buena explicación-Dijo Carry soltando a Jeremy y dándose cuenta de que no estaban en el restaurante-Hey ¿Donde estamos?-Pregunto

-Estamos en la calle... no seas tonta-Dijo Vincent

-¡Ahhh...!, no me vuelvas a llamar así, ¿ok? alíen-Dijo Carry-Pero bueno, me voy a mi casa

-¿Adiós?-Dijo Scoot.

-Sip, adiós, nos vemos esta noche-Dijo Carry corriendo

-10:00PM-Freddy's Fazbear Pizza-Part/Services-

-¡Genial otra noche!-Dijo sarcásticamente Freddy

-Si... espero que volvamos a ver a Golden-Dijo Bonnie

-El es el único que nos puede aclarar nuestras dudas-Dijo Chica

-Oigan, ¿Creen que ya podamos salir?-Pregunto Bonnie parándose

-¡Creo que si!-Dijo Chica abriendo la puerta.

-¡Genial!, ven Freddy vamos al cuarto del guardia-Dijo Bonnie saliendo del cuarto con Chica

-¡Si ya voy espérenme!-Dijo Freddy mientras intentaba levantarse hasta que lo logro y salio por la puerta, pero al no ver a sus amigos se puso un poco nervioso-B-bueno, no puede pasar nada m-malo-Dijo Freddy con nervios

-Eso es lo crees... osito jajajaja-Se escucho la voz de Fred muy cerca de ahí

-Oh no... *glup*-Freddy paso saliva para luego intentar correr, peor lastimosamente se encontró con ese oso

Fred con una sonrisa se agacho un poco para quedar a la altura de Freddy-¿A donde crees que vas pequeño oso?

-Amm... yo... jejeje-Dijo Freddy nervioso-Emm... yo.. quería ir con... mis amigos-Dijo

-¿A si?, ¿y con que permiso?-Dijo Fred

-Con permiso de... ¿quien?-Pregunto Freddy para ser agarrado de la cintura por Fred.

-Con mi permiso-Dijo Fred agarrando fuertemente la cintura de Freddy haciendo que Freddy intentase alejarlo

-¡Suéltame!-Gritaba Freddy

-Ni lo creas, seras mio... ¡lo quieras o no!-Dijo Fred intentado darle un beso a Freddy, pero se oponía

-¡No!-Grito Freddy

-¿No crees que ya es suficiente?-Dijo T. Bonnie interrumpiendo lo que hacían estos dos

-¿Y tu que haces aquí Bon Bon?-Pregunto Fred

-Viendo como le hacías daño a este oso-Dijo Bon Bon

-Vete, no te quiero ver-Dijo Fred molesto

-¡Obliga me!-Dijo Bon Bon con mirada retadora.

-Te voy a obligar mu-jer-ci-ta -Dijo Fred, para luego ser tirado al piso por Bon Bon haciendo que este peleara.

Freddy con eso aprovecho en escapara de esa escena

-Diablos, ¿ves lo que haces?, se me escapo-Dijo Fred molesto

-Es tu culpa por decirme mujercita-Dijo Bon retirándose de ahí

-Pss... como sea-Dijo Fred yéndose para otro lugar.

* * *

><p>¡Wuu!, otro capitulo terminado, bien hora de responder comentarios XD (no se desde cuando lo hago):<p>

-Isame: Bueno... Foxy siempre sera un Uke (violable :3) y sip, sera el Uke de Freddy, no quiero decir nada de los futuros capítulos, pero Foxy esta bien (mentira) y Freddy se quedara con Foxy al final (verdad) así que... ¡espero que haya respondido a tu duda y gracias por tu comentario!

-McRevolution: Umm... seria una gran idea, pero lo eh estado pensando y no tengo la mas mínima idea de como se desenvolverá la historia después, pero te propongo algo (lo voy a decir mas abajo XD. ¡gracias por la gran idea y tu comentario!

-AlexandraRayma: "Traga traga traga" XD, la verdad no lo había pensado de esa manera, creo que por aquí alguien piensa mal XD, si lo hubiera visto antes tal vez yo también hubiera pensado lo mismo, ¡gracias por tu comentario! (XD señorita anake, suena chistoso)

-Akatsuki-cero: Tranquila que el lemon pronto viene (y mas fuerte que nunca :3), muy pronto todos sabrán que le pasa a Foxy (misterio), y el Trailer de FNAF 3 estuvo genial, pero ahora el nuevo animatronico creo que se llama Spring trap (mas misterio XD)

-Serena Kawalla: Muy pronto, muy pronto... XD, enserio muy pronto habrá lemon, lo prometo :3 y tal vez una pequeña violación, pero todavía falta.

-Hatsune Kawaii: Hola! :3, todos dicen que quieren violación y lemon, pues eso habrá muy pronto, así que... sigue leyendo!, y muy pronto aparecerá otra vez Foxy y mas Uke que nunca XD y espero con ansias el próximo capitulo de "nueva vida". Me acabo de enterar de que fuiste tu quien me llamo Anake-san 3 gracias! suena ¡muy bonito!, ¡Un gran abrazo!.

Bien! esas son las que voy a responder si no aparece tu nombre, lo siento pero no pude hacer todas (falta de tiempo)

-Para McRevolution y Isame: Oigan no se como poner luego la historia si los tres tienes s*xo, pero haré un One-Shot para los dos y para el publico en general, bueno, no se cuando lo escribiré, pero creo que sera muy pronto, lo prometo.

Bien, perdón por la faltas de ortografía y... esperen el siguiente capitulo y muy pronto un One-Shot bien rico XD, me despido y muchas gracias por los comentarios

Anale12


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 11: ¿celos?

Bon bon se iba al Dining Área después de haber peleado con Fred por alguna extraña razón, al llegar a dicho luagr solo se sentó en el suelo a pensar, hasta que una persona rompió el silencio.

-¿Que pasa Bon Bon?, te noto medio triste-Pregunto Mario saliendo de su caja.

-No... no es nada, es que... tuve una pequeña pelea con Fred-Dijo Bon Bon con cierta tristeza.

-¿Se pelearon?, ¿por que?, ¿Que paso?-Pregunto preocupado Mario.

-Bueno, el estaba... no se, tratando de darle un beso o no se que a su modelo antiguo y... yo solo aparecí y le dije que lo dejara y... me llamo mujercita, como siempre y entonces me lance sobre el y tuvimos una pequeña pelea-Explico Bon Bon a Mario.

-Mmm... pero siempre te dice así, ¿porque reaccionaste de esa manera?-Pregunto Mario.

-No se... ahh... no se...-Dijo Bon Bon

-Bueno lo que sea que suceda, creo que lo tienes que arreglar por tu cuenta-Dijo Mario, para luego entrar en su caja de música

-Si...-Dijo Bon Bon- ¿Que es lo que pasa conmigo?-Susurro para el mismo.

En la oficina:

-¡Wuu!, ¡otra noche!-Grito Carry

-Y que tienes de especial...-Dijo Vincent

-De que cada noche envejeces mas-Dijo Carry con una gran sonrisa.

-No me da gracia...-Dijo Vincent

-Es que a veces eres muy amargado-Dijo Carry inflando sus cachetes

-¡Hola!-Dijo Bonnie entrando en la oficina con Chica.

-¡Hola!-Dijo Carry saludando a sus amigos, hasta que noto que faltaba alguien-Hey, ¿Donde esta Freddy?

-¿Ah?-Dijo Chica dándose cuenta-Uyy... creo que lo dejamos atrás.

-Pero si es peligroso-Dijo Carry

-Tampoco tanto-Dijo Bonnie

Al momento llego Freddy con una expresión molesta pero a la vez traumada, no dijo nada y solo se sentó en una esquina.

-Hey Freddy, ¿Que pasa?-Dijo Carry intentando animar la situación

-No quiero hablar-Dijo Freddy con la misma expresión en su rostro

-¿Porque no?

-Porque no

-¿Y no porque?

-Porque no

-Y porque no-

-¡Ya me confundí!-Grito Jeremy

-No es para confundirse-Dijo Scoot

-Pero es que no entendió-Dijo Jeremy

-¡Es que este conejo y esta gallina me dejaron atrás y...!-Freddy paro de hablar al recordar lo que había pasado

-Continua... ¿que fue lo que paso?-Dijo Carry

-La culpa lo tiene ese oso-Dijo Freddy tapándose la cara.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, menos Vincent que tenia una cara pervertida al imaginar lo que había pasado, pero recibió un golpe de parte de Bonnie que le hizo perder la consciencia, pero a nadie le importo...

-Amm... ¿Que fue lo que te hizo?-Pregunto Carry después de un tiempo de silencio

-Pues nada...-Dijo Freddy con sarcasmo

-Ya pues Freddy... intentamos saber que es lo que te pasa...-Dijo Scoot

-¡Bien!, ese tal... ¡Fred! ¡intento besarme!-Grito Freddy

Otra vez el silencio se hizo presente y mas incomoda que nunca, los minutos pasaban y nadie se hablaba ni se miraba.

-¡Hola!-Dijo Golden entrando

-¡Bien!-Susurro Bonnie para si mismo-Em... yo... iré con Golden a otra parte-Dijo Bonnie empujando a Golden a la puerta

-¿Que paso?-Pregunto Golden

-Luego te explico... solo camina y no digas nada-Susurro Bonnie a Golden para luego salir por la puerta.

-Suertudo...-Susurro Chica para si misma.

-Amm... Bueno Freddy... creo que tenemos que hablar sobre esto-Dijo Carry, pero al ver a sus amigos se puso a pensar-Seria mejor... a solas.

-Ok...-Dijo Freddy de mala gana para luego dirigirse a la puerta-¿Vienes?

-Si... si...-Dijo Carry para irse con Freddy

Mientras que Chica se quedo sola con los muchachos.

-Y... ¿Que hacemos?-Pregunto Jeremy viendo a Chica.

-Uff...-Suspiro Chica-Bueno, levanten a su amigo, yo haré que reaccione, a la buena o la mala

-¿Vincent esta desmayado?-Pregunto Scoot al verlo en el suelo.

-Si...-Dijo Chica

* * *

><p>Oh dios... es muy corto, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer a parte de esto, bueno el siguiente capitulo va haber algo muy especial XD, creo que lo escribiré hoy mas tarde o si no tendrán que aguantarse hasta que tenga otra vez la computadora para mi... , ya se que el capitulo anterior no fue muy bueno, pero la imaginación se me va... :P bueno hoy no responderé ningún comentario, pero luego tal vez si..., Foxy muy pronto aparecerá y... si no están muy seguros de que es lo que le pasa a Foxy, vean el cómic (en youtube) Mike's Death, muy triste bueno es algo similar, no digo que sea igual solo que es algo similar, bueno, gracias por comentarios y... nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo que si no es hoy sera otro día..<p>

Anake12


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 12: Una noche lujuriosa

¡Bien!, siempre que haya lemon o violación tengo que poner una advertencia, no es porque o quiera, me están obligando, pero ya que...

Advertencia: Si no te gusta el yaoi o tu mente no esta capacitada para lo que viene, por favor te digo que no lo leas y evita dar comentarios hirientes.

Bueno este primer lemon (digo primero porque en próximos capítulos habrá "mas") sera de Bonnie x Golden, ya saben quien es el SEME y el UKE, así que... ¡comencemos!

* * *

><p>Bonnie se llevo a Golden lejos del cuarto de los guardas, hasta que paro en un gran pasillo.<p>

-Bueno ¿ahora piensas decirme que fue lo que paso?-Pregunto Golden

-Si ya...-Dijo Bonnie sentándose en el suelo y recostándose en la pared-Bueno digamos que... Freddy a tenido problemas con su modelo Toy, Fred.

-Y eso que tiene que ver-Dijo Golden sentándose junto con Bonnie.

-Bueno... creo que lo esta acosando o algo parecido-Dijo Bonnie- Freddy dijo que intento besarlo

-Pobre de Freddy-Dijo Golden, entre pequeñas risas.

-Si..., pero son sus problemas, no creo que sea tan importante-Dijo Bonnie

-¡¿Como no puede ser importante?!,-Dijo Golden un poco molesto- es tu jefe y es tu amigo...

-Si, pero...-Dijo Bonnie para empujar a Golden al suelo y ponerse encima de el-...Creo que aquí hay cosas mas importantes.

Bonnie le dio un beso a Golden en la boca, este solo lo acepto y le puso los brazos en el cuello, mientras que Bonnie le agarraba fuertemente de la cintura, el beso continuo por unos minutos mas, pero Golden temía que Bonnie hiciera algo mas que un beso, para la mala suerte de Golden eso fue lo que paso, Bonnie bajo lentamente su boca hacia su cuello, lo cual hizo que Golden emitiera ciertos sonidos, pero se sentía muy nervioso y empezó a temblar un poco.

Bonnie se dio cuenta de eso y pregunto-¿Golden?, ¿te sientes bien?-Bonnie al levantar la mirada, pudo ver que Golden tenia una expresión de nerviosismos, el al notar eso se puso a la altura de Golden y volvió a preguntar-¿Quieres que continué?-Dijo, todavía teniéndolo agarrado de la cintura.

-Yo... e-este... no se... Bonnie, tengo miedo-Dijo Golden con pena y abrazando a Bonnie.

-Tienes miedo..., tranquilo-Dijo Bonnie devolviendo le abrazo-No pienso hacerte nada malo.

-Pero... no se...-Dijo Golden

-Mira... lo vamos a intentar, si no te gusta paro y ya... ¿estas de acuerdo?-Pregunto Bonnie rompiendo el abrazo

-Ok..., pero no crees que debería ser en un lugar mas... privado-Dijo Golden.

-Si... vamos al Part/Services..., nadie entra allí mas que Freddy, Chica y yo, así que no habrá nadie allí...-Explico Bonnie

Golden solo asintió y Bonnie lo llevo al Part/Services en brazos. Al llegar Bonnie cerro la puerta y se acerco a Golden lentamente mientras que este miraba el lugar Bonnie sin previo aviso agarro a Golden de la cintura y lo acerco a el.

-¿Estas listo?-Pregunto Bonnie

-S-si...-Dijo Golden con nerviosismo, pero confiando en el

Como siempre hacia Bonnie comenzaba por besar sus labios lentamente mientras acariciaba su cuerpo, mientras pasaban los minutos Bonnie recostó a Golden en el suelo y lentamente bajo hacia su cuello mientras le quitaba sus accesorios (su sombrero y su corbata en forma de moño que no se como se llama :(). Bonnie se excitaba al escuchar los gemidos que Golden , así que empezó a bajar un poco mas hasta llegar a su pecho y comenzó a lamer lentamente saboreando su "piel" (lo pongo entre comillas porque la verdad no se que es, pero bueno...), Bonnie siguió hasta que sintió que se le paro el pene a Golden.

-Jejeje, vamos a jugar un poco...-Dijo Bonnie mientras agarraba el pene de Golden y lo masturbaba lentamente.

-¡Ahh! B-bonnie...-Gimió Golden-¡M-mas rápido!

-Si tu quieres...-Dijo Bonnie para luego hacerlo mas rápido.

Bonnie siguió rápidamente masturbando a Golden hasta que el mismo se dio cuenta de que Golden ya casi se venia (que rápido XD), así que se lo metió a la boca, dándole mas placer a Golden, mientras que Bonnie chupaba y mordía, hasta que segundos después Golden se vino len la boca de Bonnie, este satisfecho se lo trago todo mientras que veía como Golden esta muy sonrojado, tenia algunas lagrimas seguramente por le placer y tenia los ojos cerrados fuertemente mientras que su respiración estaba muy agitada. Bonnie dejo que Golden descansara unos segundos para luego volver a besarlo.

-C-creo que... ahh... es mi t-turno-Dijo Golden para rápidamente ponerse encima de Bonnie y darle un beso en la boca.

-Inténtalo...-Dijo Bonnie retando a Golden

Golden entonces también le quito los accesorios a Bonnie para tirarlo lejos de ahí, luego empezó a lamer su cuello haciendo que Bonnie diera pequeños gemidos graves, y así continuo hasta el pecho haciendo igual que el hasta que el también sintio como el pene de Bonnie se había parado, pero Golden no quería hacer lo mismo que Bonnie, así que acerco su entrada y la rozo con la punta, le dolía pero quería seguir, Bonnie noto que dolor de Golden y paro.

-Golden, no continúes te va a doler-Dijo Bonnie

-Pero... Bonnie, quiero seguir...-Dijo Bonnie

-Yo tengo una mejor idea para poder seguir y que no te duela tanto-Dijo Bonnie para luego ponerse encima de Golden-Esto sera mas sencillo, ponte en cuatro patas

Golden no entendía para que Bonnie le pedía eso, pero el quería seguir así que lo hizo, lentamente Bonnie se acerco a Golden-Bien, esto te gustara-Dijo Bonnie para luego meter su lengua en la entrada de Golden.

-¡Ahh!-Gimió Golden empezando a lagrimear de nuevo por el placer-B-bonnie ¡ahh!

Bonnie metió a mas fondo su lengua para darle aun mas placer a Golden, pero tenia que para para poner llega al final, así que saco su lengua haciendo que Golden se quejara un poco.

-Tranquilo Golden, pero esto te dolerá mas-Dijo Bonnie para poner uno de su dedos en la entrada de Golden.

-¡No! ¡ahh!, ¡s-sacalo me d-duele!-Grito Golden.

-Solo debes tranquilizarte y el dolor se ira-Dijo Bonnie

Y como le dijo se fue el dolor, ya cuando Bonnie sintio que Golden estaba acostumbrado, le metió el segundo dedo y luego tercero mientras que los movía para agrandar la entrada, luego los saco y voltio a Golden para poder verlo a la cara cuando pasase lo siguiente.

-B-bonnie...-Gimió Golden al sentir como Bonnie lo penetraba lentamente-E-entra... r-rápido ahh...

Bonnie se sorprendió un poco la escuchar esas palabras de Golden, pero no dijo nada y con fuerza metió su pene dentro de Golden, Bonnie pudo observar como Golden cerraba fuertemente los ojos, así que lo se movió un rato. A los pocos segundos noto como Golden movía sensualmente las caderas así que supuso que ya estaba listo, levanto lo mas que pudo las piernas de Golden para poder moverse mejor. Bonnie comenzó por moverse lentamente para poder acostumbrar a Golden.

-¡Ahh!-Gimió fuertemente Golden-¡B-bonnie mas rápido!

Asiéndole caso a su pequeño oso dorado Bonnie se movía mas rápido a cada momento, hasta el punto en el que ambos gemían fuertemente

-Ahh... Golden... ¡estas tan apretado!...-Gimió Bonnie mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas, pero al estar tan excitado agarro el pene de Golden para poder masturbarlo rápidamente haciendo que Golden gimiera mas fuerte.

-¡Ahh! Bonnie ¡la tienes grande!-Gimió Golden

Los minutos pasaron y Bonnie estaba apunto de venirse dentro de Golden.

-¡G-golden! ¡me vengo!-Gimió Bonnie

-Y-yo también ¡a-ahh! ¡aah!-Gimió Golden

A los pocos segundos de decir esto Bonnie se vino en Golden, dándole tanto placer a este que se vino en el abdomen de Bonnie, mientras que este salia lentamente de Golden y se acomodaba junto a el poniendo la cabeza de Golden en su pecho.

-Golden ahh... te amo-Dijo Bonnie dándole un beso en la frente a Golden

-Yo... ahh... también...-Dijo Golden con la respiración agitada y quedándose dormido

Al igual que Golden, Bonnie se quedo dormido con su amor en sus brazos...

* * *

><p>Wuuu! capitulo terminado, lo siento esto tomo mucho tiempo, pero que puedo hacer... el tiempo se convirtió en mi enemigoa XD bueno, a responder (algunos) comentarios:

Two minion and a reader: Pues... Foxy esta por ahí en el restaurante (cofcofdisfrutandoestarsolterocofcof) XD, y te dijo que hay otro cómic de FANF (2) que me hizo llorar *sniff*, pero bueno... gracias tu comentario y hasta el siguiente capitulo.

Isame: De nada, responderé cualquier duda de cualquier persona y por lo que dijiste... FreddyXBon Bon, espero que te refieras a Toy Freddy... XD gracias por tu comentario y los leemos luego.

McRevolution: ¡Ya lo leí! *.* me encanto, espero que sigas así con tus historias hasta el siguiente cap.

AlexandraRayma: ¡Wuu! ¡A quien le guste el Jeremike que levante la mano! (yo levanto las dos :3) si, esta bien escribiré un Jeremike bien Hard XD, pero debes esperar PLZ, hasta el capitulo siguiente.

Akatsuki-Cero: ¡Aquí esta el yaoi!, y... de violarse a Freddy el suculento si lo voy a hacer, lo siento... pero las personas quieren que se lo viole, de todas formas solo sera una vez :), nos vemos luego.

Hatsune Kawaii: No hay problema por lo de tu compu., y lo de Foxy el Uke... pues ya volverá... , espero es siguiente capitulo de tu historia :3, y de tu nombre... pues no lo creas por que yo también veo mucho manga y varios animes (en youtube, es lo mejor XD) bueno gracias por los chocolatitos, las galletitas y la Pizza que me lo tengo que llevar ya que Chica viene y me lo quita XD, adiós X3.

Serena Kawalla: ¡Aquí esta la sorpresa que adivinaste! XD y pronto habrá una suculenta violación de Freddy y Toy Freddy sempai :3 nos vemos luego X3

Y estos son todos los que responderé XD, Dios estoy hambrienta de no comer nada a estas horas, pero ya que... bueno todavía falta que escriba los dos One-Shot que me pidieron, uff... es agotador pero lo estoy escribiendo en un cuaderno, seria mejor hacer hacer otro fic donde solo ponga puros One-Shots y esas cosas XD, pero ya que... nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :3

Anake12


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 13: Descubriendo una parte del pasado

-Dios mio Freddy deberías de hacerte hombre de una vez por todas-Dijo Carry al estar mas lejos del cuarto de los guardas

-Y dime tu que harías si un oso con cosas rojas en los cachetes te intentar besar-Dijo Freddy un poco molesto

-Pero no es cosa normal, eso no pasa todos los días-Dijo Carry con el mismo tono enojado de Freddy-Mas bien esto es nuevo, esto solo te pasa a ti y si te hace algo malo, que va a hacer de Foxy, se quedara solo...

-Si... Foxy, donde estará-Dijo Freddy calmándose un poco

-Tranquilo Freddy lo encontraremos tarde o temprano-Dijo Carry calmando su voz también.

-¡Pero mientras que el no esta, ese gran oso me intenta violar!-Dijo Freddy gritando

-Uff... no se que hacer contigo, la verdad el único consejo que te voy a dar es... cuídate-Dijo Carry susurrando lo ultimo

-... A veces me das miedo-Dijo Freddy alejándose un poco de ella

-Jajajaja, pero me da risa tu expresión-Dijo Carry riéndose

-Ok... creo que ya deberíamos de volver, me da miedo estar por aquí-Dijo Freddy

-Si...-Dijo Carry con un suspiro-Ya va-

*PUM* *PUM*

-Em... ¿escuchaste eso?-Dijo Carry con nervios.

-O vamos deja de jugar y ya va monos-Dijo Freddy en tono fastidiado.

*PUM* *PUM*

-F-Freddy te juro que no soy yo...-Dijo Carry poniéndose detrás de Freddy

-E-entonces...-Susurro Freddy

*PUM* *PUM*

-¿Quien hace ese ruido?-Dijo Freddy abrazando a Carry y ambos con miedo

-¡Ahhh!-Se escucho a lo lejos un grito

-O por dios... Freddy...-Dijo Carry

-¿S-si?...-Dijo Freddy

-A la cuenta de tres... te paras y me llevas corriendo al cuarto del guarda-Dijo Carry

-O-ok...-Dijo Freddy

-Uno...-Dijo, pero se escucho otro grito- Dos...-Otro grito mas fuerte-y...-El ultimo Grito-¡TRES!

Freddy salio de ese cuarto corriendo con Carry en sus brazos ambos con pequeñas lagrimas por el susto, hasta que por fin llegaron, pero para su sorpresa... no había nadie, no estaban los compañeros de Carry ni tampoco Chica.

-Pero que rayos paso aquí...-Dijo Carry preocupada

-¡Ahhh!- Otra vez el grito

-B-bien Freddy esta e-es tu oportunidad pa' hacerte hombre-Dijo Carry viendo como Freddy casi se desmaya- Vas a venir conmigo y-

-¡Ahhh!

-V-vamos a ver q-quien hace ese ruido, ¿ok?-Dijo Carry terminando su oración

-B-bien-Dijo Freddy empezando a caminar con Carry

Ambos estaban caminando por el largo pasillo que en esos momentos se les hacia enorme.

-F-Freddy...-Dijo Carry con miedo

-¿Que?-Pregunto Freddy igual que Carry

-¿N-no sientes que algo malo va a pasar?-Dijo Carry con un pequeño presentimiento

-La verdad no...-Dijo Freddy

Cuando terminaron de pasar el gran pasillo escucharon un gran escándalo salir de un cuarto cercano, ambos se fueron a ver que era lo que pasaba, cuando llegaron se quedaron sorprendidos, ahí estaban Jeremy y Scoot tratando de alejar a Chica y Vincent que estaba escondido detrás de estos dos, Chica parecía estar muy molesta, así que Carry decidió intervenir.

-¡Pero que rayos pasa aquí!-Dijo Carry parando lo que hacían todos

-Carry, no te metas, por favor, esto es peligroso-Dijo Chica con un mirada de furia y a la vez de tristeza.

-Chica, ¿Que crees que haces?-Dijo Freddy con tono serio

-Yo te lo diré...-Dijo Chica calmándose un poco

-¡No!, no digas nada pollo-Dijo Vincent con mucho miedo

-Oh no... de esta no te salvas... sabia que tu sonrisa me era muy familiar...-Dijo Chica

-¿D-de que hablas Chica?-Dijo Freddy

-Freddy... el es nuestro asesino...-Dijo Chica

... todos se quedaron callados nadie quería decir nada, Jeremy y Scoot estaban ayudando a Vincent a pararse, mientras que Carry se tapaba la boca por la sorpresa y Freddy... Freddy trataba de controlar su furia, pero no pudo...

-Así que... tu eres nuestro asesino... ¿no?-Dijo Freddy bajando la mirada que al poco rato empezaron a caer lagrimas de sus ojos.

-F-Freddy-Dijo Carry bastante asustada por su amigo.

-Chica... agarra a Carry-Dijo Freddy

Chica la atrapo en sus brazos con fuerza, pero no como para matarla, esta al darse cuenta empezó a llorar y a patalear, haciendo que Chica se sintiera mal, pero no tenia opción...

-Bien... ahora que sabemos que tu eres el asesino...-Dijo Freddy con una sonrisa sádica, pero le seguían saliendo lagrimas- Creo que... es hora de jugar...-Dijo Freddy tratando de atrapar a Vincent, pero Scoot y Jeremy volvieron a interponerse.

-Jeremy, Scoot fuera de mi camino-Dijo Freddy con la misma expresión

-¡No!-Gritaron ambos la mismo tiempo.

-¡Freddy por favor no le hagas daño!-Grito Carry con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Freddy solo la ignoro y siguió con lo que hacia.

-¡Que diría Foxy si ves que matas a alguien mas!-Grito Carry, haciendo que Freddy se detuviera y por el impulso que hacían los dos hombres cayera la suelo.

-Chica, suéltala-Dijo Freddy

Chica la soltó y Carry cayo la suelo, que al instante se acerco a Vincent-¿E-estas bien?-Pregunto ella.

-¡Gracias a Dios estas aquí!-Grito Vincent dándole un gran abrazo a Carry.

-Jejeje *sniff*, me da gusto de que estés bien-Dijo Carry dejando las lagrimas atrás.

-Bien Freddy, aquí no paso nada, ya veremos que haremos con Vincent después-Dijo Carry acercándose a Freddy

Apenas ella dijo esas palabras sonó un gran grito *¡Skreee!* todos al voltear la cabeza vieron como Foxy había aparecido de la nada y se ponía encima de Vincent, este asustado solo gritaba ¡Ayuda!

* * *

><p>Bien! capitulo terminado y aquí Foxy el Uke dando su aparición, pero no crean que vino bien XD ya sabrán en le próximo capitulo, los dejo con la intriga por que soy bien mala XD, pues... no tengo tiempo desde que empezaron las clases, me muero con solo ir a clases DX ayudita PLz, pues... tampoco podre responder comentarios y creo que solo podre escribir los fines de semana así que... hasta el siguiente capitulo que lo pondré algún día XD<p>

Anake12


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 14: Algo diferente, la movida de Toy Freddy (pobre de Freddy) Parte 1

Pues aquí, como lo pidieron muchas personas (redobles) "¡La violación de Freddy-sama y Fred-Sempai!" (aplausos) ay no hace falta (XD), bien pues... como siempre la advertencia al principio (mejor seria que fuera sorpresa!) ¿así?, pues así díganle a la persona que hace que escriba esta parte de arriba, pero ya que, bueno espero que les guste y muchas gracias por los 90+ comentarios me hicieron muy feliz.

Advertencia: Si no te gusta el yaoi o no te acostumbras a que Freddy sea un Uke, no leas este capitulo y evita dar comentarios hirientes, gracias.

Bien ahora que la advertencia esta escrita quería decir algo primero, en este capitulo Freddy sera tratado como un Uke así que si no te gusta no leas y ya! ok, también voy a tratar de hacer este capitulo largo así que ya saben porque me demoré.

* * *

><p>-Ayuda-Decía Vincent en voz baja tratando de quitarse a Foxy de encima, pero este solo se quedo ahí mirando a Vincent con cara de odio y abriendo pequeñas heridas con su garfio. Todos se quedaron congelados mirando tal escena que no racionaban y ni quiera les pasaba por la mente salvar a Vincent, pero Carry fue la primera en reaccionar.<p>

-Pero... Foxy...-Susurro ella contemplando tal escena con miedo.

-Te-tenemos que ayudar a Vincent-Dijo Scoot a Carry, ya que el estaba mas cerca de ella

-Pero que quieres hacer, Foxy es capaz de matarnos a todos-Dijo Carry pensando como poder salvarlo.

-Ayuda...-Seguía repitiendo Vincent en voz baja para que no se pasase con las heridas que le estaban abriendo poco a poco a su piel.

A nadie en ese momento se le ocurría una idea de como poder salvarlo, Freddy también se quedaba viendo con la boca abierta, no pidiéndoselo creer lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos, ver otra vez a Foxy le hubiese encantado, pero viéndolo de esa manera, atacando a su supuesto asesino y lo peor, lo peor era que estaba en modo de ataque, no se sabia exactamente lo que le ocurría a Foxy, pero tenia que descubrirlo.

-F-foxy...-Dijo Chica en voz alta pero con bastante miedo

Foxy solo la ignoro, pero dejo que abrirle heridas a Vincent, ahora solo lo miraba con cara de odio.

-Foxy...-Pronuncio Freddy al igual que Chica, pero esta vez Foxy si reacciono, pero de una manera extraña.

Al contrario de lo que paso con Chica, Foxy si reacciono al escuchar la voz de Freddy, dio un gran salto para atrás agarrando su cabeza con sus dos mano (recordando que una tiene un garfio sin punta) y empezó a moverse como si tuviese convulsiones, pero empezó a gritar-¡Aléjense!, ¡Aléjense!, ¡no quiero haceros daño!-Foxy sentía un gran dolor en la parte superior de su cabeza, un dolor que el sabia el porque, pero no diría.

-¡Foxy!-Grito Freddy acercándose rápidamente hacia el, pero lastimosa mente Foxy se lanzo encima de Freddy dando un gran grito.

-¡Skreee!-Grito Foxy poniendo otra vez una cara de maldad y odio, pero esta vez sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-¡Aléjate de el!-Grito un voz masculina, que, Foxy al escucharla de alejo de Freddy y miro para todos lados buscando a la persona que emitía esas palabras-¡Mas vale que te alejes de aquí!-Al tiempo que dijo eso Foxy salio corriendo para quien sabe donde y Freddy también pero el fue en la dirección contraria.

-¡Pero que rayos acaba de pasar aquí!-Dijo Jeremy sin comprender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo

-Tranquilo Jeremy creo que ya acabo-Dijo Scoot yendo a ver como estaba Vincent, por suerte seguía respirando pero tenia muchas heridas y su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre-Mejor ven aquí y ayúdame a llevar a Vincent a la oficina-Dijo Scoot

-Si esta bien-Dijo Jeremy intentando ayudar a Scoot

-Me da gusto de haber ayudado-Seguía diciendo esa voz

-¿Q-quien eres?, ¿Don-Donde estas?-Dijo Carry con miedo

De la nada apareció un aura negra, alto y cubierto de negro, y por lo que se veía era hombre.

-¿Quien eres?, ¿Que queréis?-Dijo Carry con mas tono en su voz, mientras el resto solo la veía a ella y al aura.

-Me da tanta pena que no me recuerdes..., pero creo que ya habrá tiempo para decirte quien soy yo y que es lo que hago aquí-Dijo ese aura que al momento desapareció de la nada, mientras que Carry solo le quedaba mirando, hasta que sus compañeros la sacaron de sus casillas.

-¡Carry!, hay que ayudar a Vincent, luego ya pensaremos que hacer-Dijo Scoot con aire de tristeza de ver a Vincent en ese estado

Carry y Chica (que seguía ahí) ayudaron a Jeremy y a Scoot a llevar a Vincent a la oficina para poder atender sus heridas.

Ya al estar allí:

-¡Rápido Jeremy, tráeme el botiquín!-Grito Scoot mientras que Chica ponía a Vincent en la mesa

-¿Estará bien?-Pregunto Chica

-Eso hay que esperar-Dijo Carry acercándose a a Chica, que esta al verla la abrazo con toda su fuerza, teniendo cuidado con no hacerle daño y se puso a llorar.

-¡L-lo siento!, ¡siento por hacerle caso a Freddy y por seguirla para matar a Vincent!-Dijo Chica con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Tranquila Chica-Dijo Carry devolviendo el abrazo-No hay mejor regalo que el perdonar a una persona-Dijo para romper el abrazo-Y mas cuando es una amiga.

Chica y Carry se dieron un gran abrazo para poder terminar cuando Scoot Dijo-Awww... Que lindo pero, ¡Estamos tratando de salvar la vida de este alíen!

-¡A si si lo siento!-Dijo Carry riendo un poco para romper el abrazo y luego darle la atención a Vincent.

Con Mario:

Se escuchaba las melodías una armónica con la típica canción de Prisión-Estamos aquí...-Cantaba Mario a la par con la armónica-En un prisión...-otra vez la armónica-Y al estar aburridos...-Otra vez la armónica-Empece a cantar...-Otra vez la armónica-Y luego yo puse-

-¡Mario!, ¡BB!, ¡¿Que creen que están haciendo?!-Pregunto Mangle entrando al cuartos de los premios junto con Toy Chica

-Pues... nos aburrimos y a Mario se le vino a la cabeza cantar-Dijo BB dejando de tocar la armónica que quien sabe donde la encontró.

-¿Pero no tienen otra cosa aparte de hacer tonterías?-Pregunto Toy chica

-Nop, solo nos aburrimos y pues... ya-Dijo Mario echado en su caja de música

-Dios mio parecen niños ustedes dos...-Dijo Mangle haciendo un "facepalm" (que alguien me diga como se escribe eso en español)

-¡Tu eres la niña! Jajaja-Dijo BB riendo con su típica voz de niño

Un minuto después:

-Para la próxima déjamelo a mi-Dijo Mario colgado del techo junto con BB

-Pero yo solo quería jugar...-Dijo BB

Con Bon Bon:

-Ufff...-Suspiro Bon Bon estando sentado solo en un lugar mas apartado

-Hey Bon, ¿que pasa?-Dijo Toy Chica acercándose a el.

-Nada...-Dijo Bon con tristeza en sus palabras.

-¿Como que nada?-Dijo Mangle con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y también acercan doseles

-Cuando digo nada es nada-Dijo Bon con molestia.

-Solo intentamos ayudarte, te siento un poco deprimido-Dijo Toy Chica.

-Se... trata de Fred...-Dice Bon sonrojándose un poco sin saber porque

-¿Que tiene que ver Fred?-Pregunto inocentemente Chica mientras que Mangle ya sabia que pasaba.

-Si...-Dijo Bon mirando para abajo

-Y... ¿porque te sonrojas?-Dijo Mangle entrecerrando sus ojos y estando con la misma sonrisa.

-¿Que?-Pregunto Bon

-No me digas que...-Dijo Toy Chica ampliando sus sonrisa.

-...Que te gusta Fred-Dijo Mangle terminando la oración de Toy Chica

-¡¿Que?! ¡No!-Dijo Bon sonrojándose mas y poniendo una cara molesta.

-Oh Dios... Te gusta el jefe-Dijo Mangle acercando a Bon y dándole un abrazo-¡Felicidades!

Bon Bon solo se quedo con cana de WTF con esta chica.

Con Bonnie y Golden:

-¡Basta!-Dijo Golden

-Pero si sabes que me encantas...-Dijo Bonnie

Bonnie y Golden habían despertado hace unos momentos atrás y cuando los dos se terminaron de vestir (por así decirlo ya que solo llevan su "pajarita" o como yo le llamo corbata en forma de moño y el sombrero de Golden) Bonnie le agarro de las caderas y lo acerco a el y luego paso lo que estaba hace un rato.

-Pero hemos estado mucho tiempo dormidos... no quiero que pase nada malo...-Dijo Golden muy sonrojado y con un tono suave

-Tranquilo... no creo que pase nada, ni siquiera a pasado la noche, todo estará bajo control, quédate un rato mas conmigo...¿si?-Dijo Bonnie en un susurro y mordiendo la oreja de Golden.

Golden al sentir que Bonnie le mordió al oreja cerro un ojo y se se sonrojo mucho-B-bonnie...

Con Freddy:

-Dios...-Dijo Freddy sentado en un cuarto oscuro muy cerca del Show Stage-Porque... Foxy... tu... intentaste asesinarme...-Dijo para luego romper en llanto, pero no quería que nadie lo escuchara, entonces solo abrazo sus piernas y hundió su cara en sus brazos (no se si me entenderán... espero que si), lastimosamente para el se escucharon unos pasos acercarse, Freddy solo lo ignoro y se quedo como estaba, un gran error, si hubiera estado al tanto hubiera podido evitar lo que sucedería después.

-¿Porque tan triste osito?

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Hola!, no estoy muerta XD, solo que las clases me mataron y ¡pfff! todos los días tengo un examen y necesito estudiar, hoy salí del cole temprano ya que estoy enferma... sip, no estoy bien de salud, pero ya que importa, bueno esta es... la parte uno de "algo deferente, la movida de Toy Freddy (pobre de Freddy)", ahora se preguntaran ¿porque?, bueno ya eh dicho sobre las clases y bueno... esto lo escribe hace unos días y lo termine justo hoy... tengo muchas cosa que hacer y... bueno muy pronto vendrá la parte 2 así que...espero no demorar tanto esta vez y... algún día volveré a responder comentarios... ¡Adiós!<p>

P.S: Perdón por las faltas ortográficas!


End file.
